Road To The Championship
by Futon23
Summary: Maka Albarn has moved to a new school in order to have a fresh start in life and accomplish one of her main goals: to prove that a girl can belong on the football field, by winning a state championship. An OCD wide receiver waiting for the perfect pass, a linebacker who thinks he's all that, and a quarterback with an overwhelmingly cool persona tend to complicate things. Soul/Maka
1. Welcome to Shibusen High School

**A/N: Welcome peeps! I know I have another fic I should be focusing on but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! Just to let you know, this is a football AU. And if you're wondering about the genres listed in the description, they are included but the sport will be greatly involved as well of course! I know romance and drama don't really describe football, but they describe high school PERFECTLY. Can't forget humor as well! Can't help but add that too because I love to make people laugh! Lol but anyways, ENJOY AND R&R! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other references made in this story.**

* * *

**Welcome to Shibusen High School**

A young teenaged girl, roughly around the age of sixteen, made her way up the never-ending series of steps. Her black track jacket and sweatpants creased with each stride. She rubbed the sweat off her brow with her forearm, rustling her ash-blonde bangs in the process. The desert sun's heat had peaked and the girl's clothing, along with her special Nevada Wolf Pack hat that glued her bangs onto her forehead, didn't seem very suitable.

"It's so hot," she breathed as her pace began to alter sluggishly, "How many steps could there possibly be?"

Her speed dwindled down as she grew closer to the top. Was it really necessary to have this many steps leading up to the city's high school? It was definitely putting a damper on her first day.

That's right; she was going to be the new student at Shibusen High School. She had recently moved to Death City, which was inconveniently located in the middle of a desert she noted, after _finally_ convincing her father to let her move out. His womanizing practices had always been a source of depression in her life. She figured that by distancing herself from her father, she would be able to experience the unfamiliar feeling of normality.

Once the blonde finally reached the top of the steps, she leaned over and placed her delicate hands on her knees. The girl's attempts at masking her unwanted gasps for air were all futile.

"I shouldn't be fazed by these steps," she muttered to herself, "I'm supposed to be in perfect shape. I need to be in order to fulfill my goal."

A slight smile graced her lips as she tipped her hat downwards and appeared to be reminiscing. This hat, the one she had received at her very first Wolf Pack game, was very dear to her heart. It was the last thing given to her by her mother before the dreadful divorce.

Her body shuddered and instantly shook that thought away. There was no time to be spent focusing on the irreversible past. The blonde held her head up high and looked ahead. Her time should be spent looking forward, not backwards. And at that moment, the only thing that stood before her was Shibusen.

"You can do this," she reassured herself, "First impressions are the key to success."

She brushed her nerves aside and pushed through the front doors of the school. The building's cool breeze from the air conditioner brought up a sensation of satisfaction as it collided with her slender figure. The Nevada heat was nowhere to be found within these walls.

The girl's moment of gratification was interrupted as students hastily rushed by her; most likely to make a quick pit stop at their locker or to not be late to their next class. This school shared a strong resemblance to her old one. Nothing had really stuck out to her as being different.

"You're the coolest guy in the entire school!"

"And the hottest!"

"You just can't be single!"

"I'll be your girlfriend!"

"No, pick me! I want to be your girl!"

The blonde wrinkled her nose with displeasure. She just couldn't tolerate the constant blabbering of gossipy teenaged girls. They were annoying, making it very difficult to endure their presence. She was even more infuriated by their lack of common sense and intellect.

The girl groaned in annoyance as the constant blabbering continued on and became even louder. She turned her head in the direction of all commotion once curiosity had finally gotten the best of her. A group of girls were huddled in a circle around something by a series of lockers. Their conversation appeared to be directed into the middle of the circle. Now she was intrigued by the strange formation and endless ramblings. What could possibly be causing these girls to have a serious case of jabber jaw?

"A cool guy like me isn't in the mood for starting a relationship. I need to focus on more important things right now," a smooth voice silenced the others around it.

The blonde raised a brow and eased her way closer to the small crowd. Who had spoken in that low, husky voice? Before she could get a decent view of the culprit, a blue blur raced by her and forced its way into the circle.

"Don't waste your time on him! All your attention should be on me, the great Blackstar!"

A number of squeals, along with a few moans, erupted from the group. The girl seized the opportunity, as a slight gap presented itself after a girl shifted her weight onto her other leg, to gaze into the circle. Two nicely built teenaged boys stood in the middle, obviously absorbing all the attention they were receiving from all the females within the vicinity.

The shorter one sported gravity defying blue hair that resembled a star shape. Speaking of stars, there appeared to be star tattoo on his right shoulder. She also noted that he was rather muscular, judging by his well-developed arms he displayed with the absence of sleeves. Overall, he appeared to be any girl's dream guy in terms of having a well-built body. Although, the goofy grin plastered on his face along with the strange glint in his aqua green eyes appeared to disagree with a girl's dream guy personality.

"You're gridiron god expects his followers to make him the center of attention! Nobody takes my spotlight!" He pointed his thumb conceitedly to his chest and grinned, "Not even my best bud can outshine me!"

The blonde was slightly taken aback by the egotistic teen's first statement, but brushed it aside as she began to examine the taller boy. In her opinion, his appearance was very intriguing and mysterious. His bored expression was fascinating since it consisted of half-lidded crimson eyes along with pointed teeth that showed as he curled his upper lip. His messy white hair was another fascination that consumed her as it stood out like a sore thumb. His body may not have been as built as his bigheaded companion, but it still gave off its own sort of muscular vibe.

Her whole body immobilized as her emerald orbs nearly melted in pure crimson. He had finally caught her staring among the group of girls. What was she to do now? Instead of explaining herself, like she intended to do initially, the blonde quickly averted her gaze and strolled casually down the hallway. It probably wasn't the best decision, but she honestly didn't want to get involved in something that included a bunch of love struck teenaged girls. If she did, drama would soon follow and she wanted nothing to do with that.

She eagerly turned a corner, paying no mind to her surroundings, and walked straight into a wooden door.

"Oww…" She winced and rubbed her aching forehead, "Idiot, you should watch where you're going instead of zoning out about random stuff."

"Talking to yourself, eh? You must be the new student I was informed about."

The blonde's cheeks reddened due to embarrassment and she looked around anxiously searching for the origin of the voice that had just spoken to her.

"I am right in front of you. Just feel free to look down anytime soon."

The girl complied and sitting on a swivel chair before her was a grown man with seemingly aged hair. Perhaps, she thought, grey was his natural hair color. That wasn't the main characteristics that stood out to her though. Her eyes widened slightly as she observed a large screw sticking out of the side of his head along with stitches that went across his face. Intuition had told her that those stiches probably could be found all over his body. Even the dark t-shirt he wore underneath his lab coat had a stitches-like pattern to it.

"You can call me Professor Stein and I will be your home room teacher for the remainder of the year," He adjusted his glasses and they gleamed in her direction, "You can properly introduce yourself once we arrive in my classroom."

She mutely nodded in response. Something about this Professor Stein was really giving her the creeps. She had just met him and already she was getting eerie vibes from his presence. His appearance was definitely not helping in the matter either.

Suddenly, the chime of a bell echoed throughout the halls of the school about three consecutive times. The blonde propped her head up as the sound slowly dissipated.

"I believe that is our cue to start making our way to class," He droned and began to roll down the hallway, "We need to hurry before my class goes into a state of complete chaos."

The girl gave the professor an inquisitive look but it was quickly erased with a nod as she followed him to the classroom. What had he meant by complete chaos? Were the students here really as unruly as he just made them out to be?

Her thoughts scurried away as she witnessed Professor Stein carelessly rolled through a doorway. In the process of doing so, he ended up falling backwards in his chair to the floor. She could hear the sounds of laughter engulfing the entire room. Her stomach fluttered in response. Her nerves had finally made their appearance and of course, at the wrong time.

"Settle down now! Today we have new student joining us!" Stein made a simple hand gesture to encourage her to walk in as he tried to yell over the boisterous voices of all the teenagers.

She hesitantly stepped in and her eyes instantly darted towards all the students sitting at their desks. She sighed in relief once she realized that none of them had noticed her presence yet. They were all too preoccupied with their own conversations or stimulating activities.

"Please introduce yourself to them. You may want to try to gain their attention first."

She nodded in response to Stein's suggestion and faced the class directly. She was about to speak up and introduce herself shyly, but something had caught her attention. An object she knew all too well was being tossed around carelessly by a group of boys. Two of which she had seen earlier being surrounded by those gossipy girls. She allowed herself to grin once a boy, with black hair and three strange white lines in it she noted, threw the object in her direction accidently.

"Allow me to introduce myself," She caught the football with one hand easily and smirked as all eyes were focused on her, "My name is Maka Albarn."

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 1! YAY! I hope I've got you guys interested, my goal was to hook you guys pretty good with this chapter. I hope I succeeded! Please R&R! Until next time, PEACE OUT!**


	2. First Friend

**A/N: And I'm back with Chapter 2! I appreciate the reviews guys, it really can motivate me to write so keep that in mind. Anyways, as some of you may know, I have another story I'm working on too called ****_The White Demon (Soul Eater 2nd gen)._**** You see, I have trouble focusing on more than one story so I've decided to put up a poll. You guys get to choose which story I should focus more on at the moment, this one or my other one I just named. So please vote! Now, please R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other references made in this story. **

* * *

**First Friend**

"Well Miss Albarn, I believe you have succeeded in rendering my class speechless. I usually have to open my dissection kit to do that."

Maka let out a nervous laugh as she smiled sheepishly. Professor Stein had a dissection kit? His strange appearance was actually starting to make sense. Although, the stitches get-up was really starting to freak her out now.

"Big deal! I render the class speechless every time I open my godly mouth!"

The blonde raised a brow and let her eyes make their way over to a familiar shade of blue. It was the same noisy guy that accompanied the crimson-eyed boy in that circle surrounded by the gossipy girls.

"More like big mouth. Seriously, it's not cool to blurt random stuff out Black*Star," a smooth voice scorned.

Speak of the devil; it was the albino who had decided to protest against the blunette's so-called statement. Maka's emerald orbs couldn't help but linger into his rich crimson. What was up with her and getting lost in that boy's eyes? It appeared to be a strange attraction of some sort. It was like a magnet enticing a stray piece of metal. The blonde blinked and hastily averted her eyes away from his once she realized she was staring.

"I'm not a big mouth! Don't disrespect your god!"

Only a mere huff was the sharp tooth's response along with a hushed _whatever_. He didn't appear to be content with his friend's constant outbursts, but he seemed tolerable of them. Not much could be said for Maka however.

"Shut up already! You're really starting to get on my nerves," she hissed and crossed her arms over her chest. No tolerance would be shown by her anytime soon.

"You obviously can't handle your god's amazing presence! I don't care who you are, you can't outshine me!"

She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Words weren't going to solve anything when it came to this self-centered loudmouth. But perhaps, action would.

Maka swiftly pulled a dictionary-sized book from an unknown hiding place, and smashed it downwards upon the boy's skull. In return, she received some involuntary whimpers. Her alleged god was clearly irked by his unwanted whimpering.

"Damn, that really hurt!" He whined and rubbed his throbbing head.

"You deserved it. Should've listened to me when you had the chance," she snickered and rolled her eyes. Yet, her expression amended into that of surprise when she heard an unexpected chuckle. A low, husky chuckle.

"You just got beaten down by a girl, Star. That just dropped your _godly_ image."

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice that had just spoken. Much to her dismay, it was a lot closer than she would've liked. The speaker was adjacent to her and the beaten down star. Her eyes had, once again, peered into crimson.

"Shut up," the crushed boy grumbled, "I don't want to hear your annoying-ass remarks."

"You're one to talk," the albino mumbled in response.

"Enough with the constant bickering. Miss Albarn, although we are all very impressed with your talent of being able to end Black*Star's outbursts, I think we should stop wasting class and assign you your seat," Stein interjected and pulled out a clipboard.

Maka nodded and waited for her assigned seat to be told to her. In the process, she nervously kicked at the floor and grasped her right elbow with her other hand. She had acquired a lot of uninvited attention from her little quarrel with Black*Star. She could sense that all eyes were on her. She never liked being in the spotlight. At that moment, she really wanted Black*Star to say something godly and regain his publicity with the class.

"Here we are. There appears to be an open seat at the table in front of you. Please sit down so I can begin my lesson," Stein instructed and started to roll over to the blackboard.

Maka did as she was told and took her seat. Her eyes instantly drifted off to her unusual neighbor. It was the same boy who had thrown a terrible pass in which she caught to gain her peer's attention. The strange white lines in his hair, three she noted, were really noticeable because of his polished black hair. Unlike the messy hair she had observed from the other boys, his was very kempt and straight on his well-rounded head. Another feature she had noticed was his golden eyes that seemed so emotionless and blank. His style was an additional thing she questioned as it entailed a nice looking suit. In the place of the tie, however, was a strange skull-like adornment. Overall, his appearance gave off a civil vibe.

"Hello. My name is Death The Kid, but my fellow peers just call me Kid."

Maka blinked and shook away her thoughts as a hand was extended towards hers. She glanced down and noticed his hand was decorated with skull-like rings that resembled the one tied at his throat. What was up with this boy and skulls?

"I'm not sure how you greet people from where you're from, but here we tend to participate in a friendly handshake," he spoke formally. There were no signs of derision in his voice. He had to be the most polite person Maka had ever met.

She flushed due to embarrassment and shyly accepted Kid's handshake. She mentally kicked herself for her unresponsiveness to his request.

"I'm sorry for the delay. My name is Maka but I'm sure you already knew that from my introduction to the entire class."

He nodded knowingly and replied, "I don't think I'll be forgetting that introduction anytime soon. It was quite impressive what you did up there. And personally, I'm glad you were able to catch the ball and erase my embarrassment for throwing such a horrible pass."

"Well I'm glad I could help."

As the handshake began to end, Maka noticed that it was quite firm. It was like Kid was putting a lot of effort into keeping a perfectly vertical up-and-down motion. She shrugged and just figured it had to do with his formality. Once their handshake was broken, she couldn't help but spot him staring at her. Was there possibly something on her face? Why was he focusing so intently on her?

"Is there something on my face?" She questioned hesitantly.

"Your hat…It's ruining your pigtails!"

"Wha- eep!"

Out of nowhere, Kid had removed Maka's hat with ease and began to take out her pigtails. His face was positioned close to hers as he focused attentively on her ash-blonde hair.

"W-What are you doing?" She stuttered and attempted to move her face away from his. Sadly, her attempt was unsuccessful as Kid steadied her by grabbing her shoulder with his free hand.

"Your symmetry was off by a whole centimeter!" He exclaimed and pulled out a ruler, "I must fix it and ensure complete balance."

Maka just sat there awkwardly as Kid arranged her pigtails in a way that would satisfy his unusual standards. Her cheeks reddened a bit as she heard two very familiar voices cackling behind her.

"Are you almost done?" She muttered softly.

Kid released her shoulder and leaned back in his seat to admire his work. Judging by the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes, he was very pleased.

"It's perfect! Absolutely symmetrical!" He cheered and then swiftly recaptured his formal appearance.

What she had just witnessed was very childish. His civil demeanor could easily be brushed to the side when something unbalanced caught his attention.

"And Mr. OCD has claimed another victim!"

Kid's smile was immediately replaced with a frown. It was very clear to Maka that his feelings had been hurt. Black*Star's insulting comment had obviously crossed a line.

"Oh the symmetry, I must ensure complete balance," the voice Maka had associated with the albino mocked.

She wrinkled her nose in disapproval as she witnessed Kid sink into his seat. The expression he wore showed absolute misery. It was a countenance she knew all too well. She wore that like a mask for most of her life after all.

She scowled and turned to face the two delinquents behind her. Maybe Kid does have an OCD with symmetry, so what? That wasn't a good excuse to make fun of him for it.

"I'd appreciate if you two shut up before I put a dent in your heads," she growled.

Black*Star shuddered a bit, obviously recalling his recent encounter with the book, and avoided eye contact. She smirked at his obvious distress and looked to examine the other boy's reaction. She blinked in surprise as his expression seemed somewhat challenging.

"I don't have to shut up if I don't want to tiny-tits," he replied as a shark-toothed grin graced his lips.

Maka was boiling with anger. He had no right to joke about her chest! She was just a late bloomer; she would eventually grow femininely. At least, she hoped so.

In the heat of the moment; she stood up, pulled out her book, and slammed it as hard as she could on the boy's head.

"You asshole!" She yelled angrily.

His face nearly flattened upon the desk. If she wasn't mistaken, a dent was molded perfectly into his skull. Perhaps, she hit him too hard? She ignored that thought and stood still, glaring daggers down at his pathetic form.

"Crazy woman," his voice was muffled by the desk.

She clenched her teeth and raised her arm into the air. She was going to, undoubtedly, lay another devastating blow onto his thick skull.

"That's enough Miss Albarn!"

Maka froze and turned to face the front of the room; her book still hand. Professor Stein was peering into her very soul and appeared to be irritated. Once again, she had managed to draw attention to herself. And not in the best of ways she noted.

"I'm sorry Professor," she muttered and took a quick bow, "It won't happen again."

"You better keep to your word," Stein replied and went back to his teachings.

Maka sighed and sat down in her seat. What was up with her and causing scenes today? It was starting to really bother her.

"Thanks."

The blonde perked up and looked over at her grateful neighbor. Kid sported a weak smile and his golden eyes beamed at her. There was an emotion she picked up on within his eyes this time. They were no longer blank. They gave off a very strong feeling, she observed. Admiration.

"No problem."

Suddenly, the chime of a bell echoed throughout the room and Maka's fellow classmates eagerly made their exit. Class was over already? In her opinion, it went by way too fast. She never even got a chance to pay attention to the lesson!

She stood up, picking up her hat in the process, and started to make her way over to the door. At this point, nearly everyone had left the room and she was about to follow their example. She sighed and pulled out a small notecard from her pants pocket once she entered the hallway. On the notecard: her locker number and combination.

"Where could it be?" She groaned and narrowed her eyes at the notecard, "I should've looked for it before class started."

"I can help you with that."

Maka jumped a bit and looked over her shoulder. Standing behind her was none-other-than Death The Kid. Now that she thought about it, his name was very strange. Yet, it shared a strong resemblance to his appearance and unusual personality.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, but I really can help you. You're searching for your locker, correct?"

She nodded mutely and held up the notecard with her locker number and combination.

"Locker number 216, eh? I'm afraid your locker is quite a ways from mine but I can easily lead you to it. Does that sound good?" He asked politely.

"That sounds great, Kid."

He then began to lead Maka down the hallway to her locker. She was slightly dazed by the kindness Kid was showing her. She had never really experienced something like this with someone her age before. To be honest, she didn't really know how to respond. What exactly did all of this mean?

"Here we are."

Her thoughts scurried away as she went face to face with locker 216. It wasn't too big or too small. In her opinion, it was just right. Despite the fact it was identical to all the lockers around it, Maka considered it to be unique. If she saw herself as being different from any other girl, then her locker would have to be different than any other locker. And in her eyes, it was.

"I think I like it," she spoke softly.

"Well that's good to hear."

Maka turned to face Kid and gave him a genuine smile. A smile like that hadn't crossed her lips since she was a little kid. Back when the world made sense.

"Thanks Kid, I really appreciate the help."

"No problem, Maka. What are friends for?"

Her whole body went into a state of shock. Friend? That word was foreign in her mind. At her old school, she isolated herself and refrained from talking to any of her peers. She was too afraid to be judged by other people based upon the obscene actions of her father. But now, he was no longer in the picture. She had unknowingly gained the confidence she never knew she had to talk to others. Was it because she knew her father could no longer meddle his way into her affairs? She honestly had no idea, but that didn't matter. She was here to start over, and making friends was only the beginning of it.

"Friend?" She shyly repeated.

"Why of course. You do consider me your friend, right?"

Maka's emerald eyes looked into his and she allowed the smile to grace her lips once again. Her life was about to undergo many changes, and it was about time she learned to accept that. Besides, if she wanted to accomplish her goal, she would have to amend herself a bit and gladly receive whatever support she could get.

"Yeah, I really do."

She was already one step closer on the road to achieving her ultimate goal.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 2! Oh and don't worry, this is definitely a SoMa fanfic guys. That is never going to change because I honestly don't see Kid being with Maka. It just isn't right. I don't care what anybody says. Just, no. Soul's part will take on a major role in the story soon enough so just be patient! And the football part will come in too! Remember to check out my poll and R&R peeps! Until then, PEACE OUT!**


	3. Meeting the Gang

**A/N: And I'm back! Gosh this chapter took forever to come up with. Writers block did not like me this week at all. Anyways, I hope I got all of your attention with this story! I'm trying to make it pretty interesting. Ya know, I've never seen an attempt at a Soul Eater football AU. So here ya go. Lol please R&R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or any other references made in this story.**

* * *

**Meeting the Gang**

So far, Maka's first day had gone fairly smoothly. She had managed not to draw any more attention to herself like she had done 1st period. She thanked the lord for that. She could never feel comfortable in the spotlight like the boisterous Black*Star. Honestly, how could he enjoy being the so-called center of attention? Did he even realize he was making a complete fool of himself?

Speaking of that blue-haired clown, he was in about half of her classes. And in every single one of them he couldn't keep that big mouth of his shut! Maka recalled all the pencils she had cracked in half trying to practice the infuriating art of restraint. How could she forget all the times she reached for her hidden dictionary-sized weapon as well? That moron was basically asking for a Maka beat down, similar to the one she had given him that morning. Maybe, to get the point across, she could even lay a harsh blow upon his thick skull that would rival the one given to the albino.

Maka's internal rant was quickly shaken away by her last thought. The strange crimson-eyed boy, who had challenged her with no trouble that morning, was always an interesting topic she pondered about. The fact that she still had yet to figure out his name baffled her. He was in every one of her classes and, still, his name had yet to be mentioned. Who was this white-haired, ruby-eyed, and shark-toothed boy with a mysterious aura?

"Maka, are you even listening to me?"

Maka blinked and began to redirect all of her attention to her surroundings. She was standing in front of her locker, holding her books, and Kid was leaning his back on the locker next to hers.

"Kind of…" She replied and began to place her books gingerly in her locker. She didn't want to take the risk of ruining the binding. Maka Albarn cared for her books like they were her own children. They had always played a huge role in her ever so complicated life. Instead of turning to people for help, she escaped into the vast world of literature. It gave her comfort although, at the same time, misery. The stories that she read usually spoke of things she had never experienced, or ever believed she'd come across. Yes, books were both her salvation and despair.

"Well that wasn't reassuring. Care to elaborate on your answer?" He questioned as he straightened his posture.

"Well, I heard you mention something about lunch," she answered and grabbed her lunch bag in her locker, "I guess I kind of zoned out after that."

"Well, I was talking about you meeting some of my friends at lunch. And before you meet them and laugh at me, I must mention that they are all girls. I have guy friends, but it's complicated."

Maka noticed that Kid was slightly unsure about the additional information he included at the end. His posture stiffened a bit when he spoke of it, but he quickly relaxed afterwards; probably not to seem suspicious. Sadly, he couldn't hide that little fumble from an observant girl like her. She picked up on it right away, but chose not to address it.

"I won't laugh at you, Kid. There's nothing wrong with being a guy with a lot of girls as friends," she stated simply.

"Thank you for not showing any criticism. Some people spread rumors about me being gay because of that and I know for sure that is NOT true," he emphasized the ending in an effort to get his point across.

"That's just a meaningless stereotype people tend to believe in," she breathed and unconsciously began to walk with Kid after closing her locker, "These days, people are just so judgmental and can't keep their noses out of other people's business."

"You definitely speak the truth," he sighed and steadily placed his hand in his dress pants pockets.

"The ugly truth," she added on before halting at the entrance of the cafeteria. Her nerves hit her with full force as she was overwhelmed by the number of people gathered within the spacious room.

"Follow me, Maka. We usually sit in the back corner," Kid instructed as he attempted to reassure her, "I know there are a lot of people in here, but you'll adjust."

Maka mutely nodded and trudged behind him as they made their way to the table. She was beyond nervous and could be seen hiding in Kid's shadow with her eyes beaming down at the floor.

"Just relax, Maka."

"I'm working on it," she replied quietly, "I'm just not very good around a big group of people."

"I know, but like I stated earlier, you'll adjust. This is only your first day so don't worry about it too much," Kid flashed Maka a comforting smile in order to ease the blonde's nerves.

Maka returned the favor and gradually began to relax her tensed muscles and mind. She inhaled and exhaled deeply in order to alleviate her stiff form. To calm her mind, she mentally recited soothing words to herself. She was finally starting to get into her elusive comfort zone. That is, until she ran into a rather firm, suited figure that refused to move.

"Kid?" She questioned and took a step back, "Are you ok?"

His whole body was frozen and appeared to be fixated on something. His amber eyes negated from looking away from the sight before him. What was he looking at? Maybe something asymmetrical had caught the boy's interest. Although, Kid showed no signs of movement and if he did see something unbalanced, he would probably rush to fix it.

"What's wrong, Kid?"

"I c-changed m-my mind," he stuttered, "Don't make me go back there!"

"Huh?"

In an instant, Kid hid himself behind Maka and seemed somewhat terrified. She had never seen him act so cowardly before. What had he observed to make him act this way?

Maka began to follow Kid's previous gaze and found herself looking at a table surrounded by three girls. The first thing she noticed about them made her wince internally. They all had rather petite bodies, like her, but she lacked a lot in some of their more noticeable assets. To be more specific, they had nice curves and chest sizes that Maka's body could only dream of contending with. Unconsciously, she began to cross her arms over her chest due to insecurity. Why did she have to have such a flat chest? Was anything about her truly feminine?

"Please, just don't make me go over there," Kid whimpered.

"Why don't you want to go over there? Just a second ago, you didn't seem to mind. I mean, they are your friends, right?" She questioned.

"Yes, but," he stopped himself and his eyes, once again, had fixated themselves on something or perhaps, someone.

Picking up on his obvious distress, Maka quickly followed his gaze to one girl in particular among the three she spotted before. The girl was leaning back in her chair and appeared to be focusing on her painted nails. Her sapphire orbs were so absorbed by her evident fascination on her fingertips. Her blonde hair laid over her shoulders and seemed to reach just above her mid-back. She wore a red tank top that neglected to cover up her thin midsection along with a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. Overall, she appeared to be a good-looking young woman that plenty of boys would surely go after.

Maka allowed herself to grin at the conclusion of that thought. She had finally figured out why Kid had stopped and was now hiding behind her. He was getting cold feet.

"Awww, does Death The Kid have a little crush?" She couldn't help but giggle once she noticed his cheeks become tainted slightly with pink.

"That is absurd!" He protested, "I most definitely do not have a crush on Liz Thompson!"

Kid's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. His blush had now covered his entire face and was starting to creep down his neck. His secret had been revealed.

"I knew it! And Liz must be that girl looking at her na-" Maka's sentence was cut off as Kid firmly placed his hand over her mouth. His blush had now brightened.

"Shhh! No need to let the whole world know," he muttered and removed his hand.

"I'm sorry, but you really need to man up Kid!" She shouted, which made Kid flinch in return.

"Man up?"

"Yes! Just sit at the table and engage yourself in some friendly conversation!"

"Maka, can you please stop yelling?"

"Yes, but you really need to start taking risks, Kid. You won't go anywhere with her if you don't."

"I guess you're right; perhaps we should go join them now and I'll try to talk to Liz."

"Join them? Now?"

Kid sighed and ran his hand through his black, glossy hair. The conversation between him and Maka was starting to become frustrating.

"Maka, you just convinced me to start taking risks and you can't even do that yourself?" He asked and gave her an inquisitive look.

"I take risks!" She countered, "I just don't think I'm ready to take this one."

Kid merely groaned and brought his hand up to his face. Maka had to be the most stubborn girl he had ever met.

"Kid, who are you talking to?"

Maka nearly froze when she heard that calm, soothing voice. It sounded so docile and friendly. She looked behind Kid and saw a rather tall girl with long, black hair tied into high ponytail. Her dark blue eyes showed nothing but kindness and compassion. She wore a tight-fitted, long-sleeved blue blouse along with a pair of white jeans. Maka felt a little envious of the girl's amazing body. It had basically all the elements a guy looked for in a girl physically. Once again, why did Maka's body have to lack in all of the important feminine assets?

"Oh Tsubaki, this is my new friend, Maka. She's a new student and this is her first day here," Kid informed the black-haired beauty and gestured to Maka.

"Hello Maka," she smiled kindheartedly and walked up to Maka's stiff form, "My name is Tsubaki and I hope we can become good friends."

Maka was in a daze. She had never met someone so friendly and compassionate; especially towards a complete stranger. How could she show such benevolence to a person she had just met? Was it just an act? No. Her compassion was genuine.

"I hope we can become good friends too," Maka shyly replied and allowed a smile to cross her lips. She had probably smiled more that day than she had ever done in years.

"That's great to hear," Tsubaki flashed another caring smile, "Would you like to join us at our lunch table? I'm sure we'd all enjoy your company."

"I think I'd like that."

Maka ignored Kid's shocked expression. Tsubaki had managed to do what he had thought to be impossible; convince her to join the rest of the group. In her mind, she had no idea how to possibly say no to such a considerate person like Tsubaki. Who could?

"Great! Please, follow me," Tsubaki began to lead both Kid and Maka to the lunch table. She intertwined her fingers together behind her back and the caring smile never left her face as she walked up to the table.

"Tsubaki!" A girl with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair chanted, "Mr. Giraffe missed you!" The childish girl stuffed an origami giraffe in Tsubaki's face while a goofy smile was plastered on her own.

"I missed you too Mr. Giraffe," Tsubaki spoke kindly and patted Mr. Giraffe gently on the head. Honestly, did anything faze the raven-haired girl?

"Who's the girl behind you, Tsubaki?" The girl, Maka assumed was Liz, asked.

Maka's eyes drifted down to the floor as her shy nature took hold of her. She had never accustomed herself in the art of meeting new people. She did only meet her first friend that morning.

"This is, Maka. It's her first day here at Shibusen," Tsubaki informed the blonde.

"First day, eh?" Liz stood up and walked towards the shy, new girl, "My name is Liz Thompson. The crazy girl over there with the giraffe is my little sister, Patty."

Maka was about to respond to Liz's introduction, but she was stopped dead in her tracks as a familiar giraffe was stuffed in her face.

"Hiya! Mr. Giraffe is just checking you out for me!" The blonde chanted and allowed the giraffe to _inspect_ Maka's physique.

"W-What?" Maka stammered and reddened as the giraffe inspected some _lacking_ feminine areas.

"You have no boobies!"

That was all it took. Maka's face immediately took on the shade of a plump, ripe apple. No words could describe how much Maka hated and was embarrassed by people judging her appearance. Her absence in the desired feminine regions was honestly nobody's business but hers.

"But that's ok! Me and Mr. Giraffe don't judge!" Patty compelled the giraffe to give Maka a thumbs up, "Mr. Giraffe approves of you! And so do I!"

"Thanks, I guess," Maka timidly retorted.

"Patty can be kind of hyper at times," Tsubaki advised the bashful emerald-eyed girl.

"You mean that she's nuts, right?" Liz added.

"Don't say that, Liz! She's your little sister!" Tsubaki gasped.

"I know she's my little sister," she replied and gestured to the overactive blonde behind her, "But there's just no way you can just call that _hyper_. I mean, come on."

"Lalalalalalala! Mr. Giraffe is so awesome! Hahahahahaha!" Patty cheered as the rest of the group merely sweat dropped.

"I hate to say it, Tsubaki, but Liz makes a valid point," Maka spoke up and looked away from the crazy blonde for only a moment.

"I'm gonna break your neck!"

Everyone froze as a strange snapping noise pierced the air. It kind of sounded like the crumbling of paper. The three girls, along with Kid, slowly turned their heads in Patty's direction. The _hyper_ girl just stood there, a poor giraffe with a painfully crooked neck was held gingerly in her hands.

"Patty?" Liz was the first to speak up among the baffled girls and Kid.

"What's up, big sis?" Her bright blue orbs showed nothing but innocence of that of a child.

"What happened to Mr. Giraffe?" Liz questioned and stared at her sister blankly.

"Oh! He was being a meanie," Patty's face lost its usual playful glow and a crazed, angry expression replaced it, "So I snapped his neck!"

Maka face grew pale and she looked utterly confused. Patty had to be the craziest person she had ever met, but one might say her heart was in the right place. However, her last action and comment could possibly contradict that.

"Perhaps I should've mentioned how _unique _my friends are," Kid whispered into Maka's ear from behind her.

Maka nodded in response. Honestly, she wasn't bothered by how strange Kid's friends had presented themselves to be. In her opinion, everybody had their own bizarre tendencies. Nobody could truly call themselves normal.

"Tsubaki, watch your god work his godly magic!"

Maka blinked in surprise and instinctively groaned. The blue-haired buffoon was about to make his so-called grand entrance. Yet, she was slightly intrigued about how he had beckoned for Tsubaki's attention distinctively. What made it even more intriguing was the faint blush that could be seen on Tsubaki's cheeks.

Black*Star proceeded to run towards one of the long lunch tables and jump on it. He landed on a tray, which in return, gave him the _godly _ability to slide down the table in our direction. As he got closer, he began to cockily point his index finger in the air while a fist remained pumped in front of his chest. When he began to move his right foot to complete his stance, complications soon followed. The tray immediately shot forward from underneath Black*Star, leaving him to fall backwards onto the table. A large thud was heard as his butt made contact with the hard surface.

"Oww…" He groaned as he sat up, "Stupid tray! Why didn't you listen to your amazing, all-powerful god?!"

While everyone in the cafeteria broke into a frenzy of laughter, Tsubaki quickly ran to the blunette's aide.

"Black*Star! Are you alright?" She questioned caringly.

"I'm alright Tsubaki!" He swiftly jumped back to his feet and placed his hands on his hips, "A mere tray can't drag your god down! He always comes out on top!"

Tsubaki sighed and gave him a small, genuine smile. Maka could not understand how tolerable the raven-haired girl appeared to be around Black*Star. Who could put up with a guy like him? Apparently, Tsubaki's gentle and kind nature didn't seem to mind Black*Stars egotistic outbursts.

"Yeah, yeah, Star. Stop your pointless gloating for Tsubaki. It's annoying and definitely not cool."

Maka blinked and turned to face a well-tanned face with glowing red eyes. She quickly averted her gaze to prevent another emerald melting in crimson session. Who was this strange boy that kept on meddling his way into her thoughts?

"Hey, your god can gloat to anybody he wants! And it's cool because your god declares that it is!"

"Whatever you say," the albino rolled his eyes and slouched with his hands placed in his jeans pocket. Maka nearly froze when his eyes met hers once again. This time, however, it was his fault instead of hers.

"Oh yeah, you're the new girl, right?" He took one hand out of his pocket and scratched the back of his neck, "What was your name? Umm Mako,"

"Maka Albarn," she quickly interjected in an annoyed tone. Had he really forgotten her name that easily?

"Oh, that's right," he redirected his attention away from her and, surprisingly, towards Kid, "Don't forget to show up to football practice today, Stripes."

Maka's eyes widened as her interest had been peaked. Kid was on the football team along with Black*Star and the albino? Perhaps their friendship would benefit her more than she originally thought.

"Don't worry, I'll show up," Kid responded hastily.

"Yeah, and actually catch a pass for once, Butterfingers!" Black*Star added.

"He'll catch a pass when you lose the godly persona, Star," the albino scoffed.

"But I'll never lose my godliness!"

"Exactly my point."

"I'll catch a pass, Eater," Kid responded bluntly.

Eater? Maka was puzzled by the name Kid had given the rude albino. Why would he call him Eater?

"Whatever you say, Stripes."

"Don't call me that!" Kid's hands flew to his head, "It just acknowledges how asymmetrical I am!"

"Gosh, you really need to ditch the whole symmetry issue you have," Eater sneered and adjusted his black headband in his messy hair.

"C'mon, Soul!" Black*Star shouted and darted towards the lunch line, "Your god wants to eat!"

"I'm coming, Star!" He turned to face us, "See you guys later."

Maka stood completely still as he walked away to join the lunch line. The question that had been bothering her all day had finally been answered.

"Soul Eater?" She breathed almost inaudibly.

What a strange name, she noted. Yet, maybe it wouldn't seem so foreign after she'll be forced to get to know him along with Black*Star. She turned to face Kid with a determined expression. There were questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 3! The intro chapters are flying by and we're starting to get into the plot! Which means...FOOTBALL! Lol plus some serious drama will come into the mix along with the infamous romance you all seem to crave! Please do review because it motivates me to write faster! *wink, wink* Oh and I want to talk about a poll I have on my profile...That poll will determine whether I focus more on this story, or my other one. So please vote! Well I think I'm done here so...PEACE OUT!**


	4. Getting Down to Business

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! AND YOU GUYS PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME! But before you do, please take into consideration that my wifi has been down...and it still is. And all the computers get the internet from wifi so yeah...that sucks. The only reason I'm able to update is because one of our laptops can connect to the internet with a cord! Sadly, it isn't mine. That put a damper on things...Anyways, to make up for lost time, I made a LONG chapter for you guys! Well...4500 words is pretty long in my opinion. So please enjoy! And review! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other references made in this story.**

**It's my storyline though! \m/**

* * *

**Getting Down to Business**

It was time for Maka to ask the notorious questions that had been bothering her for a while now. She couldn't just find the answers on her own like she usually did. No, she had to ask her newly found friends. This was a task, Maka noted, that she would have to become accustomed to.

"The football team, eh?" Maka started, "It's funny how you haven't mentioned that at all."

"You never asked," Kid simply resonded.

"It would've been nice to know," Maka muttered under her breath.

"Well I'm sure you would've found out on your own sooner or later. I mean, every day after school I go straight to practice."

"Well maybe I would've wanted to know beforehand."

"Out of curiosity, why are you making such a big deal about this?" Kid questioned and crossed his arms as his gaze focused intently on the ash-blonde in front of him.

Maka nearly faltered under his intense stare but she refused to do so. After all, she wanted to develop some kind of a resilient reputation if she were to accomplish her main goal. How could she achieve it if her status was known to be that of a weak, submissive school girl?

"Well I've heard rumors saying that the Shibusen Reapers were a pretty good team," she spoke smoothly with no hesitation, "They've almost made it to the State Championship these past few years too and that's pretty admirable."

"So in other words, you're wondering how a guy like me was capable of getting on such a good team."

"Well, when you say it like that it doesn't sound really good," she replied guiltily. Was she really that obvious? That was pretty insulting on her part. For all she knew, Kid could've been a star player on the team.

"My father is the principle of this school," he murmured shamefacedly.

Maka stared dumbfounded at him. Kid was the principle's son? She would have never guessed that. Based off rumors she had heard in the past, the children of principles tended to be snobby and act like they had authority over their peers. Kid was nothing like that. He was polite, caring, and overall a great friend. Maka had already come to that conclusion and she had only met him that morning.

"A lot of people think Kid is only on the team because of his dad," Patty added in a surprisingly informative way.

Kid frowned and fell into his seat. The idea of being judged based upon family background had to be difficult to cope with. Maka knew that all too well. It was something she dealt with all her life.

"It's true. I was only able to make the team because of my father. How pathetic of me," he groaned and rested his head on the hard table.

At this point, all the girls, including Maka, had taken their seats. Maka could feel the guilt building up within her. She should have never questioned Kid like that. She should have just stayed quiet and observed her surroundings to find her answers like she would usually do. Now, because of her, Kid is sulking and probably feels useless. Maybe interacting with friends just wasn't her forte.

"Cheer up, Kid. We all know that isn't true. You made your way onto the football team all on your own. I remember all the effort you put into preparing for the try outs," Tsubaki flashed Kid a sincere smile.

"Yeah! Don't you remember when Patty and I helped with one of your workouts?" Liz questioned encouragingly.

Maka noticed Kid's face whiten and his body seemed shaken up. He was definitely reminiscing about something, she noted. And that something didn't appear to be appealing to him.

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Patty chanted, "Big Sis put an airsoft gun in Kiddo's face and told him to run five miles! And he did!"

Maka sweat dropped and slowly directed her attention toward Liz. She basically threatened to shoot Kid in the face to get him to run? Her idea of encouragement sounded frightening.

"That sounds a little extreme," Maka muttered softly.

"But it got the job done. It's amazing what a little motivation will do," Liz mused and began to eat her lunch along with everyone else.

"In other words, Kid, we know you worked hard to get on the team. Your father's position had nothing to do with it," Tsubaki concluded and rested a hand on Kid's shoulder, "Don't let other people cloud your mind." Kid weakly smiled.

"Thank you, Tsubaki. I appreciate the support."

"Hey! What about us?!" Patty cried out and gestured to both her and Liz.

"Umm thanks for the strange method of encouragement?"

"No problem, Death The Kid. Happy to help," Liz grinned and patted Kid on the head, "You can be quite the handful, but we can manage ya."

Maka bit her lip to suppress a giggle. Kid's face had developed the largest blush she had ever seen. Liz saying his full name and showing affection by patting his head was just too much for him. He had, undoubtedly, a huge crush on Liz. Perhaps the gun to the face was an unusual turn on for symmetry obsessed boy? Whatever the case, Maka was determined to one day see these two together.

"Kid's face is all red!" Patty shouted in her usual playful tone.

"It is not!" Kid shouted back flustered.

"Is too!"

"It most certainly is not!"

Maka sat and ate awkwardly in her seat as the heated verbal battle continued on. She noticed, luckily for Kid, that Liz had quickly lost interest in the disagreement and redirected all of her attention to her nails. Maka narrowed her eyes at this. She never understood the practice of painting nails that most girls participated in. That was just one of the many things feminine that had neglected to catch her interest. She was a tomboy. Enough said.

"Please, settle down you two! There's no need to fight over this! You're friends!"

Maka sighed and swatted her bangs out of her face as the desperate voice of Tsubaki pierced the air. Her kindness and understanding wouldn't do her much good on this playing field. Arguments were definitely not her specialty. Although she may be considered the voice of reason at times, Maka didn't think she could stop such a heated yet ridiculous dispute.

"No fair, Soul! Your god declares a rematch!"

Maka perked up and looked across the lunchroom in an attempt to drive her focus away from her tablemates. She wasn't too surprised to see the owner of the voice but his obvious disapproval caught her attention. That and who the disapproval was being directed at.

"No rematches, Star. You lost fair and square," the albino Maka had come to know has Soul Eater scoffed.

"Somebody screwed up my concentration! I could've pinned your hand on the table easily!" Black*Star yelled and smashed his fist on the table, "One more time! C'mon!"

Maka rolled her eyes at the boy's foolishness. All of that rage because he lost a game of arm wrestling? Honestly, how pathetic could he possibly be?

"Nope," Soul smirked and downed Black*Star's soda in one gulp, "I won this round and your godly self just has to admit it. No way I'd let you have another chance. Besides, arm wrestling isn't exactly a cool game."

"Soul! That was my only pop! Damn you!" Black*Star bellowed.

"To the cool guy goes the spoils," Soul grinned.

Maka glowered at Soul's obvious arrogance. His cool persona was really starting to get on her nerves. Categorizing things to be cool or not cool based upon opinion? What a stupid concept! In her opinion, he was very _uncool_. She knew for sure that she'd never be able to tolerate a guy like that. Never.

"You checking out Mr. Quarterback over there, Maka?"

Maka's eyes widened and she could feel her cheeks warming up. When had Liz stopped playing with her precious fingertips? And why was she giving Maka a mischievous grin?

"No I wasn't!" She stammered, "I was just- wait…did you say quarterback?"

"Well yeah. Soul is the quarterback of the football team. He's somewhat like the team captain I guess."

Maka was in shock. Soul Eater was the Shibusen Reaper's famous quarterback? The quarterback who is destined to get a scholarship if he can take his team to state? She had read an article about him before; it was one of the reasons why she chose this school. She chose this school because she was confident this quarterback could lead her in the direction of her goal. But why did it have to be him? Out of all the people in this school, it had to be this arrogant Soul guy.

"Not good," she whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Liz asked.

"Nothing," Maka replied, "Nothing at all."

This makes things a lot more difficult. Soul is the alleged leader of the football team. That means that she would have to follow his leadership. Soul Eater's leadership. Like hell she would comply with that. He was an arrogant bastard. In her opinion, he didn't deserve that leadership with his strange _cool_ attitude. Ughh why did he have to be such a good quarterback? But of course this wouldn't deter her. No, nothing would keep her from achieving her goal. Not even Soul Eater.

The rest of the school day went rather smooth for Maka. She had found out that she shared many classes with her unusual but kind tablemates. That definitely eased her nerves and made her feel more relaxed in her new surroundings. It was strange to her how people she had just met could make her feel so comfortable. Yet, despite that, she still was experiencing some anxiousness that her friends couldn't ease.

Maka's stiff form stood before her locker. It was the end of the school day and everyone was making their exit from the building. She was just standing there amongst the crowd taking deep breaths to sooth her anxiety. Kid had said football practice took place right after school on the field. It was time to prove her worth. Time to unleash the other side of her she had never revealed to anyone. She had to find her way onto the team or her goal would be shattered and unreachable.

"Hey, Stripes! Practice is going to start without you!"

"Shut up, Eater! I'm coming!"

Maka looked behind her to see Kid rushing down the hallway. He held his bulky shoulder pads in one hand, while the other gripped onto the facemask of his helmet. She could tell he was already wearing his thigh pads under his white pants which reached down to about his mid-calf. His cleats were tied by the shoelaces and dangling over his left shoulder. Maka figured he didn't want to ruin the little studs on the bottoms that helped him grip onto the turf.

"Run Forrest, run!" Black*Star yelled with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Stop yelling at me, Jenny!" Kid shouted back in an amused tone.

"Hey! Don't call your god a girl!"

"He got you good, Star," Soul snickered and, much to Maka's disbelief, fist-bumped Kid.

"You two really need to show a little more mercy when you mess with me during school. Some of the things you say can really be offensive," Kid informed the two delinquents.

"Alright, alright, we'll try to lay off a bit. But seriously, Kid, you need to get over the whole symmetry deal," Soul grunted and scratched the back of his neck casually.

"Yeah, get over yourself man!" Black*Star hollered and gave Kid a big pat on the back, "This symmetry thing is crazy! Your god commands you to lose the OCD!"

"Black*Star, it's not that easy. Asking me to do that is like asking you to admit you'll never surpass god."

"BUT I WILL SURPASS GOD! MY GODLINESS IS TOO MUCH FOR HIM! HAHAHAHA HE'S PROBABLY COWERING IN THE HEAVENS RIGHT NOW! HE CAN'T HANDLE THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!"

"Now you got him rambling on about surpassing god again. Not cool, Kid."

"I know, I know, that was uncool of me. Shouldn't we be on our way to practice now?"

"Holy shit! If we're late coach Sid will kill us!" Soul yelled and rushed outside.

"Wait for me, Soul! Your god doesn't want to die!"

"Hey, wait up you two!"

Maka watched the three boys run outside with a bewildered expression. Soul and Black*Star gave her the impression that they were bullying Kid. And Kid was acting like a typical, miserable victim. Why were they acting like they were pretty close friends? It just didn't make any sense to her. Unless…

_"Well, I was talking about you meeting some of my friends at lunch. And before you meet them and laugh at me, I must mention that they are all girls. I have guy friends, but it's complicated." _

_I have guy friends, but it's complicated._

Was that what Kid meant about complications? His guy friends tended to ruthlessly make fun of his OCD during school but when it's over they just buddy up like nothing ever happened. What kind of friendship was that? Maka may be new to the whole idea of friendship, but she knew that kind of relationship was wrong. Friends are supposed to be nice to each other. End of story. No sequel.

"Hey, Maka!"

Maka jumped a little bit and dropped the precious hat that she had just gotten out of her locker. She clearly wasn't expecting someone to call her name. She picked up her hat and placed it on her head as she turned to look at her visitor. Scratch that, _visitors_.

"Liz? Patty? Tsubaki? What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys already be on your way home?" She asked puzzled. What were they still doing here?

"Silly goose! Didn't you listen to me at all during English?!" Patty giggled and gave Maka a goofy smile.

"Eh he…I was kinda reading during English. When I'm reading, I tend to block out my surroundings," Maka muttered softly.

"You were actually able to block out Patty?! Oh my god, Maka! You must have a gift! That sounds literally impossible! I should know! I live with this crazy girl!"

"Liz, don't talk that way about your sister. It's not nice," Tsubaki lightly scolded.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I love my sister to pieces, but sometimes she gets a little too out of hand."

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BIG SIS!" Patty yelled and embraced Liz.

"Ditto, but can you please stop with the hugging? Big sis has to breathe," Liz choked out.

"Ok!" Patty released her constricting grip on her taller sister.

"Thanks."

"Umm so why are you guys here again?" Maka questioned and watched the three girls in front of her inquisitively.

"We're here for cheer practice," Tsubaki informed the ash-blonde, "We practice on the sidelines while the football players go through their drills."

"Yeah, we were just on our way to the girl's locker room when we saw you," Liz added.

"Oh. Well, good luck with practice!" Maka tried her best to smile, but her anxiety refused to let her. Was she shaking? She just couldn't be! She was supposed to stay strong. Not falter when a challenge presented itself.

"Are you ok, Maka?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm ok," she flashed her best fake smile, "Just trying to figure out what I'm going to do next."

"Come to cheer practice with us!" Patty cheered and flailed her arms, "It'll be a lot of fun! And maybe you could join!"

Maka cringed at the thought. She refused to participate in such a girly activity. Her eyes were set on football and nothing else. That sport brought out a side of her she never knew existed. A robust, young girl that smiled in the face of danger. She liked that. It made her feel strong. And after all those hardships she faced where she felt like a weakling, this gave her a sense of ecstasy. A reason to keep moving forward.

"Well?"

Maka shook her thoughts away and directed her attention back to the expectant girls in front of her.

"I guess I could see how it works," she replied and grabbed a duffel bag from her locker. She had no intentions to get involved with the cheerleading squad, but this will give her the opportunity to sneak over to the field unnoticed.

"Great! Let's go!" Patty yelled and grabbed Maka by the arm.

"Hey, Patty! Settle dow-" Maka's words were cut short as Patty dragged her eagerly towards the girl's locker room.

"Patty, let go of the poor girl," Liz shouted after her sister as she followed closely behind, "I don't think she appreciates being dragged like a rag doll!"

"Please let go of her, Patty!" Tsubaki ordered in her expected gentle tone.

"Hahaha sorry, Maka! I'm just so excited!" Patty chanted and released her death grip on Maka's arm.

Maka fell to the floor and tried to regain her lost composure. Her head was spinning. Being dragged down the hallway by an overexcited Patty made her lose her bearings. Yet, she knew she had to recovery quickly so she unsteadily got back onto her feet. And to her surprise, she was standing right in front of the entrance to the girl's locker room. Patty was definitely a speed demon, she noted.

"You ok?" Both Tsubaki and Liz said in unison once they finally arrived on the scene.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little dizzy, but that won't last long," she replied.

"Good, now, follow us," Liz instructed as she walked into girl's locker room with Patty and Tsubaki right on her heels. Maka obeyed and followed.

The girl's locker room was like any typical locker room Maka had seen in the past. Small lockers lined the walls, each with their own lock and combination. Small, bleacher-like benches were placed in front of the lockers, leaving a small pathway in between the two, to allow an individual to sit down while changing. She was also able to see a separate room that served as a bathroom with stalls and sinks. A typical school locker room.

"Done."

Maka perked up and looked over her shoulder to see Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki already dressed in their uniforms. She sighed in relief. Her observant nature caused her to not acknowledge the changing girls around her. Thank the lord because she didn't think she'd be able to handle another one of her _feminine_ demoralizing sessions. She shook her previous thought away and began to examine the cheerleader apparel presented before her. Usually, black and white cheer outfits would seem rather dull, however, the unique variety of skulls made them interesting. Yet, she still preferred the oversized jersey and tight-fitting pants.

"Aren't the outfits cute?! Big sis designed them!"

"She did?" Maka replied in awe to the hyper blonde.

"Yeah, I did. The original uniforms were to out-of-style, ya know? And the school obviously wasn't going to do anything about it so I took matters into my own hands. I might have been rejected the first few times-"

"The first few designs were rather revealing," Tsubaki whispered to Maka as Liz continued her monologue.

Maka wrinkled her nose in disapproval, crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes. Oh how that comment made her think about her good-for-nothing father. She was certain that he would've enjoyed a bunch of teenaged girls wearing skimpy cheer costumes. No offense to Liz, but Maka was glad the blonde got rejected the first few times.

"-but in the end I was able to convince them to allow us to switch over to this," Liz paused for a moment and gestured to her outfit, "It's ten times better than the garbage from before."

"I see," Maka droned, obviously not interested in the girlish topic that they had gotten into. She never made a big deal about clothes. They just weren't important enough to compel her to go shopping. No. She'd go grocery shopping WAY before clothes shopping.

"Girls, we need to go!" Tsubaki gasped when she caught sight of the clock, "Or Blair will banter us for being late!"

"Blair?" Maka breathed inquiringly. Unfortunately, she was ushered out of the locker room and nearly dragged outside before she could truly question her friends about the mystery girl.

"Shit! We're already twenty minutes late!" Liz exclaimed and picked up her pace along with her companions.

"I'm sorry if we're moving a bit too fast for you, Maka," Tsubaki apologized on behalf of her kind nature.

"Nah, I'm ok," Maka ran beside Tsubaki in almost a jog-like manner, "This really is like nothing to me. Just feels like a nice little jog."

"A Jog? But I'm sprinting!" Tsubaki pointed out which merely caused Maka to shrug.

"I enjoy running in my free time," she breathed, "I think it's pretty relaxing and it gives me some time to think clearly. Honestly, I think I could run for hours on end."

Of course, Maka left out what she would usually run _from_. When she was only a little girl, her parents would get into heated arguments that would usually entail a lot of yelling and the throwing of random objects. It terrified her to the point where she couldn't bear them anymore. She just had to leave. So she ran. And ran. During her runs she would channel all of her emotions and use her time alone to think. She would think about how horrible her life was and that she wished it would return back to normal. Back to when her parents got along. Back to when her house _wasn't _a battlefield. She would eventually run back though. There was nowhere else for her to go. The phrase _home is where the heart is_ didn't apply to her at all. She felt no love at home. Only pain.

Luckily, Maka did gain something from all of her running outings. It built her endurance and speed. At times she would even work on her agility, foot work, and elusiveness. It was surprising how running away from her troubles could possibly benefit her. She owes a lot of her athleticism to that. But some people may ask, at what cost?

"Oh, well that's pretty interesting," Tsubaki smiled softly, "Not many people would say that. A lot of people say that extensive amounts of time spent running are torturous."

"Yeah, I know," Maka laughed, "But those people are just wimps!"

Tsubaki laughed along with her. "Yeah, I guess you're kinda right."

"Where have you three been?!"

Maka and Tsubaki's amusing conversation had dissipated. The timid ash-blonde looked up to see that they were already in front of the bleachers that lined the sides of the field. And on top of those bleachers stood a rather curvy girl with striking purple hair and a pair of radiant golden eyes. Maka's mouth gaped open in shock. She had the body of freakin' super model! Was this that Blair girl Tsubaki spoke of? Whatever the case, Maka could not stop herself from subconsciously covering her chest and looking down at her feet.

"Sorry, Blair, we got distracted," Liz drawled in an annoyed tone.

"But cheerleading needs to be your top priority! You all know this!" Blair cried with her arms placed firmly on her curvy hips.

"We really are sorry-"

"No we're no-" Liz's comment was caught short due to Patty's hand.

"-we got distracted because we decided to bring are friend Maka along and she's new to Shibusen," Tsubaki informed Blair.

"Hmmm new kid, eh?" Blair mumbled and jumped down from bleachers in order to come face to face with Maka, "You planning to join the squad? Because it's a lot of work and considered a great honor."

Maka couldn't restrain herself from rolling her eyes. A great honor? What a joke! People don't go to a football game to watch the cheerleaders, no, they go to watch the players on the field.

"I'm not joining the squad," she replied smoothly.

"Whatever you say. Your flat chest would have ruined our reputation anyways."

The last part was hushed but Maka, being as observant as she is, easily caught it. She clenched both her fists and her teeth. Blair was seriously asking for a good ol' Maka chop! Sadly, there were no books available and even if there were, she probably wouldn't have done anything. For some reason she felt intimidation by this girl. Probably because of her amazing body.

Maka turned around to face her groups of friends. She fought to not allow a frown transverse her lips.

"I think I better get going guys. My Papa is probably really worried about me," she lied. She lived alone and had no intentions of leaving. She still needed to prove her worth after all. Maka gripped onto the duffel bag at her side tightly. She needed to step onto that field.

"Awwwww! I wanted you to stay! Mr. Giraffe would've wanted that too! But I guess when you gotta go, you gotta go!"

"See ya later then, Maka!"

"Have a safe trip home! Maybe you can run home since you love it so much!"

Maka smiled and waved to her friends as she made her exit. What her friends didn't know was that she making a little _pit stop_ in the girl's bathroom next to the bleachers.

Maka walked cautiously inside the bathroom, listening for any unwanted noises coming from the stalls. She sighed in relief once she came to the conclusion that she was alone. She dropped her duffle bag on the floor and began to unzip it.

"It's time to get ready," she whispered to herself.

She removed her shirt and replaced it with a bulky shoulder pads and an oversized jersey. She wore long, baggy sleeves underneath in order to hide her scrawny arms. She quickly undressed her bottom half and proceeded to put on the bothersome thigh pads.

"These things are so annoying!" She complained, "Although, at least I don't have to wear a cup like the guys."

She cringed at the thought of wearing one and continued dressing herself. After about ten minutes she had completed the task of getting dressed. Now she just had to make the finishing touches that would make her unrecognizable to Kid. Hell, she wouldn't even look like a girl.

She removed her special hat and placed it gingerly inside her duffle back. After that, she put on her helmet, which strategically hid her emerald eyes with a built in visor, and shoved her hair up into it so it wouldn't show. She grinned once she got a good look at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect. Now it's time to get down to business and prove my worth."

It was time to use the confidence she never thought she had.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 4! Yay! I hope I did a decent job and didn't make it seem too _eventful_ if you know what I mean. Just wanted to remind ya that the poll is still up so check that out! Oh and I have a proposition for you guys...ya know how I named the football team the Shibusen Reapers? Well I'm gonna need more names of other _fake_ teams! I do need more than one if some football games are going to be happening...So get creative and PM me some or just write it in a review! I LOVE REVIEWS! Always puts a smile on my face when I see them. :) So until Chapter 5...PEACE OUT!**


	5. Mystery Player

**A/N: And I'm back! Sorry for the slight delay but I've been distracted lately. I appreciate all of your reviews by the way but I noticed that some of your team suggestions were all similar and related to Medusa and one even mentioned Arachne. I love the idea! But I also need other teams that are purely made up! It could be anything! Made up cities and names! As an example, Arrendale Badgers. That was crappy but it serves its purpose, right? I hope I helped steer you in the right direction. Oh and this in Soul's POV! Well enjoy the story and PLEASE REVIEW! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other references made in this story.**

* * *

**Mystery Player**

Soul Eater was furious. Scratch that, he was beyond pissed off. What was the point of wearing this red jersey if he was still going to end up landing on his ass? The red jersey was basically a red flag to all his teammates. It told them that tackling their quarterback was off limits. So how can that blue-haired moron still tackle him and gloat about being a god? This wasn't rocket science!

"Are you color blind, Star?!" Soul snapped as he rose to his feet.

"No way! Your god isn't color blind!" Black*Star hollered and rested his hands on his hips in order to create a _godly_ pose.

Soul tugged at the collar of his jersey. "Then what color is this, genius?"

"Red! Duh!" Black*Star replied with a smirk, "I told you that I'm not color blind."

"Then why the hell do you keep tackling me?!" Soul yelled angrily, "The red stands for something ya know!"

Black*Star crossed his arms and gave his companion a puzzled look. "It does?"

Soul took off his helmet and rubbed the sweat off his forehead before taking a deep breath. Did this idiot really not know what the red jersey stood for? It should be common knowledge to all football players! In a way though, this shouldn't be too surprising. It was Black*Star after all.

"The red jersey is a red flag, Black*Star. You can't tackle the person who is wearing it. Specifically, our wonderful quarterback, Soul Eater." Kid informed the blunette with a smirk as he patted Soul on the back.

"That makes Soul a pussy!" Black*Star yelled and pointed an accusing finger at Soul.

"No it doesn't! I can't risk getting hurt during practices!"

"Still makes you a pussy!"

"Will you two stop with your fighting? It's really starting to get annoying," Kid droned while watching the heated argument.

"Not until Soul admits he's a pussy!"

"I am not! How about you admit you were too stupid to know what the red jersey was for?!" Soul shouted back defensively.

"I knew what it was for!" Black*Star held his ground, "My instincts just told me to tackle you!" Black*Star grinned and began to raise his hands to his head. He then made a gesture that looked like horns sticking out of his skull with his fingers. "I'm like a bull! When I see red, I get fired up and knock your sorry ass to the ground!"

"You have the intelligence of a raging bull as well," Kid added under his breath.

"That's it Ladies! It's time to get to work! Let's get a few scrimmages started!" Sid yelled over all the talkative young men. His skin took on a strange coloring of blue, but most people around the city were able to shrug it off as a birth defect of some sort. He had been the coach for Shibusen for the past ten years and was considered to be one of the best. Although, he had yet to claim a State Championship title for the school.

"Yes ,Sir!" the whole team said in unison as they got into their positions.

"No tackling, Star," Soul gestured to his jersey, "Remember that."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," he replied absentmindedly as he made his way over the line of scrimmage to the defensive side.

Soul called his offensive teammates over to him to form a huddle. "Alright boys, it's time to get down to business. We don't want Black*Star to get into another one of his _godly_ speeches again."

A few moans erupted from the group. Whenever Black*Star made a tackle, they would never hear the end of it. Especially if they were the unfortunate soul that got tackled.

"What's the play, Eater?" Kilik, a darker skinned boy that played center, asked.

"Well, Black*Star always expects us to pass the ball, so why not try a running play for a change? It should trip him up," Soul answered smoothly.

"But we have no running game! Ox can't run for shit!" One of the players protested and gestured to the scrawny boy next to him, "And there's no way he'll break through the line!"

"I'll have you know that I have the perfect running strategy all worked out in my head! My brains can beat brawns!" Ox countered indignantly.

"It's running! Don't turn it into freakin' rocket science! You're not supposed to think about it! You just do it!" The same player shouted back.

"Eater, get your men under control! We don't have all day!" Sid ordered.

Soul nodded and grabbed the bickering boys by their facemasks. "Don't give me shit about this you two! We need to run the damn play already!"

Both boys nodded mutely and in return, Soul let go of them. "Now, we're going to do the HB toss to the left since Black*Star is positioned on the right and Ox would have a hard time if we ran him against the defensive line."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kid agreed and started to break away from the huddle.

"Damn it, Kid! I didn't even call break yet!" Soul complained as he watched his teammates get into their positions.

"Too late now. Consider this payback for making fun of my OCD earlier," Kid scoffed and lined himself up.

"Whatever," Soul huffed and positioned himself behind Kilik. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder in Black*Star's direction. Yet, they quickly darted way once he caught sight of the egomaniac's confident grin.

"Ready…Set…Hike!" Soul yelled and drew back from the line of scrimmage as his offense clashed with the defense. Without a second thought, he quickly turned to his trembling running back and tossed him the ball. "Run, Ox! Don't just stand there!"

"They're running it!" Black*Star bellowed and sprinted across the field.

"Run you coward!" Soul yelled frantically.

It was too late. A deafening crashing noise pierced the air as Black*Star collided with Ox's stiff form. The entire team cringed when they heard a cracking noise that went along with it. That just couldn't be good.

"My leg!" Ox cried out, "I think it's broken!"

Black*Star propped himself up and slowly got off of Ox's wincing form. "My bad," he muttered an apology.

Sid rushed over to the injured boy and gently applied pressure to the leg in question.

"Ow!" Ox winced, "I can't move it. That moron broke my leg!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I was just doing my job!" Black*Star countered as Kilik and Kid held him back, "Not my fault you wouldn't move!"

"That's enough," Sid commanded as he gradually pulled Ox up to lean on him for support, "You all will continue scrimmaging while I take Ox to see the nurse. No tackling. Only two-hand touch."

The boys barked in protest but were immediately hushed by Sid's cold glare. "No tackling and that's final. Anybody caught tackling will be warming the bench this season." With that, Sid made his exit along with Ox off the field.

"There goes our running back. Looks like you're going to be passing all season long, Eater," Ashton, the best wide receiver on the team, sneered, "Try not to throw your arm out after the first couple games."

Soul merely rolled his eyes at the black-haired boy. "You shouldn't be so cocky, Ash. Without a halfback we'll be screwed. We need a running game. An all-passing game won't get us to the State Championship let alone the playoffs."

"Soul's right. There are plenty of teams in the state that have good passing defense. We won't stand a chance if we can't counter that by running the ball," Kid added informatively.

"I don't know, Stripes. You sure you're not just agreeing with him so you won't have to make a fool of yourself when the ball gets thrown to you and you drop it. Like always," Ashton smirked and towered over Kid. "You got no game, Butterfingers. How you got on this team, I'll never know."

Kid looked down at his feet as he refused to make eye contact. Ashton was much bigger and stronger than him. Fighting would be futile considering how the odds stacked against him. He would be beaten to a pulp.

"Back off, Loser," Black*Star growled as he shoved Ashton away from Kid, "I bet Kid will have a better season than you."

Kid eyes widened while Ashton merely chuckled. "What a joke, Star. Stripes won't catch a single ball all season. I'll bet you thirty bucks."

"Make it a hundred," Black*Star grinned.

"Black*Star!" Kid gasped as all color drained from his face.

"Very well then, Star," Ashton held his hand out and Black*Star gladly shook it, "You know you're going to lose, right?"

"A god never loses to a mere mortal like you," Black*Star smirked.

Kid sighed in defeat and dropped to his knees. In his mind, Black*Star had already lost a hundred dollars.

"Enough with this crap," Soul interrupted abruptly, "We still got the running back issue we need to deal with! We might as well kiss the State Championship goodbye if we don't come up with some kind of running game!"

"I believe I can help you with that," a forcibly deep voice responded.

Soul perked up and looked over his shoulder. Standing behind him was a scrawny-looking boy with worn down attire. His jersey and pants were slightly torn and his white helmet appeared to be tinted with green. Probably stained from sliding against the turf. Soul raised a brow when he noticed the visor obstructing his view of the smaller player's eyes. The sun was being blocked by the clouds at the moment. Why would he need a visor?

"Hahahaha is this a joke?! You make Ox look buff!" Black*Star jeered along with a few other players.

Souls noticed the boy huff and clench his fists. "You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?" The boy questioned in what seemed like a straining voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Tiny? You talking shit to your god?" Black*Star walked up to the boy and sized him up, "Answer me."

"You talk like you're so tough but can you prove it?"

"Of course I can! I am the amazing Black*Star!"

"Then let's do just that," the boy walked over to Soul and stole the football from his grasp, "I want you to try and stop me from getting a touchdown. Simple for a _godly_ guy like you, right?"

"You won't even make it past the fifty yard line!" Black*Star shouted back self-assuredly.

"You really should reconsider. Black*Star is ruthless. I mean, he just broke our halfback's leg not too long ago," Kid desperately tried to convince the stubborn boy not to participate.

"I'm sorry to say that he'll beat the hell outta of ya," Soul added, "I hate to admit it but he can hit you like a freight train. You'll end up in the emergency room."

"He won't even touch me," the boy responded in a strangely higher tone. It almost sounded feminine but Soul just shrugged off as being the boy's nerves finally starting to get to him.

"Hey, it's your funeral. Not mine," Soul began to usher his teammates to the sidelines as Black*Star and the boy began their little one on one exercise.

"Don't worry guys! This won't last long!" Black*Star gave the team a thumbs up and turned to face his opponent. "Be prepared to meet the turf, Tiny."

"I swear, do you even know how to keep that mouth of yours shut?"

"YOUR GOD CLOSES HIS MOUTH FOR NO ONE!"

"I figured as much," the boy concluded and got into a running stance, "Are you ready to eat my turf, _Peasant_?"

Black*Star fumed with anger as he got into his defensive stance. Being called a peasant was the greatest insult in his opinion and now he was going to make the boy pay. Nobody insults their god and lives to tell the tale.

The boy merely smirked at Black*Star's obvious anger. "Hey, albino!"

Soul tensed up and met the boy's covered gaze. "What?"

"You got a whistle?"

"Umm sure I guess," Soul replied and pulled a whistle out of the bag his coach left behind, "You want me to whistle on three?"

"Sounds good to me," the boy retorted and relaxed more into his stance.

"One…"

"Do you really think you won't get your ass kicked by me, Tiny?" Black*Star asked with some derision in his voice.

"Two…"

"Yeah, I do. You're sorry ass will be left behind."

"Why you little-"

"Three!"

The boy swiftly broke into a sprint in Black*Star's direction. It was almost as if he needed no buildup of any sort. He was at his top speed in a matter of seconds. Maybe even less.

"That dude is smoking!" Kilik exclaimed.

"Yeah, right into Black*Star," Soul acknowledged as he waited for the inevitable crashing noise to pierce the air once again. The boy was definitely fast, but could he get past Black*Star in one piece? He was heading straight for the human freight train. Was he asking for an ambulance ride?

"Dumb move, Tiny!" Black*Star hollered as he prepared to tackle the boy head on, "I'm gonna break every bone in your body!"

The football team on the sidelines began to brace themselves for the inevitable. Black*Star was going to put this poor boy into a coma. And yet, the boy showed no fear as he effortlessly made his way toward his opponent.

"What the hell is he doing?" Soul's eyes widened as his eyes focused entirely on the foolish boy making his way toward the fifty yard line where the beast would surely knock him out.

"I have no idea," Kid murmured, "Should we stop them?"

"It's too late for that now. That would be like trying to stop two runaway trains," Soul answered as he bit his lip, "This is going to be ugly."

"YOUR GOD WILL NOW TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Black*Star yelled and lunged forward.

"This is it," Ashton whispered, "That little guy is done for."

All the players on the sidelines nodded knowingly and prepared themselves for the worst.

"Too slow!"

Everyone watched in shock as the boy juked to the right, easily evading Black*Star's tackle. Black*Star then landed and skidded across the turf until he finally came to an abrupt stop while the boy just kept running to end zone. The boy's stride never faltered and retained the same speed he had started with.

"N-No way," Black*Star muffled through the thick turf and clenched his fists, "He should be broken."

"How was that even possible?" Kid gaped in shock, "Black*Star had him for sure."

"That dude has some serious game," Kilik commented as he watched the boy run into the end zone.

"Touch down," Soul mouthed as he observed in awe. This boy was their solution! He could easily improve their running game and help them make it to the championship!

"Where the hell is he going?!" Ashton exclaimed as he witnessed the boy jump the fence lining the field and take off toward the bleachers.

"God damn it! He may be our perfect halfback!" Soul yelled and rushed off the field in a hurry.

"You better not let this one go, Eater!" Ashton called after him.

"I don't plan to!" Soul shouted back as he rounded the bleachers. Much to his disappoint, he hadn't cut off anybody. He was alone behind the bleachers. Where did that boy disappear to? He couldn't have gone far. Soul was fairly sure he'd be able to stop the boy from escaping.

"Hello? If you can hear me, I just want to let you know you have some serious talent and we could really use it. You were the one that said you wanted to help so don't just chicken out on us. Not cool," Soul waited for an answer but he was only met with silence. He sighed and began the walk of shame back to his teammates on the field.

He may have lost the boy this time but he would find him. He was just the edge they needed to have a shot at the State Championship this season and Soul would do anything to have that opportunity. His scholarship depended on it. He knew a person like that had a love for the sport so he would eventually show his face again. This mysterious player couldn't stay hidden forever.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 5! I wonder who the mystery player is? (like you guys don't know lol) Well we're starting to get into the plot and football as finally made its way into the story! YAY! Like always, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh and before I peace out...I just wanna mention something. Recently, I had started to write a Zombie AU for Soul Eater and I'm slightly disappointed with the views it has been getting. I figured I could gain some publicity by posting the summary here so please! Check that out below! I promise you won't be disappointed!**

**Hope's Salvation**

**Apocalyptic/Zombie AU. An undead crisis has struck the continent that our Soul Eater friends and their families call home. While seeking refuge, the families become separated as their children are locked out of the proclaimed safety zone. Now the kids have to survive on their own as the undead roam around searching for them. Will they reunite with their parents? And will their parents be able to handle their own difficulties concerning the possible conspiracy within the safety zone? You must read to find out!**

**This is a soul eater 2nd generation fic but the original Soul Eater gang still plays a huge role in the story. There is transitioning between the children's situations and their parents. Well anyways...I really hope you check out that story as well! I promise you won't regret it! So until my next update...PEACE OUT!**


	6. Unwanted Spotlight

**A/N: And I'm back once again! Fashionably late like always! Eh he...sorry about that. But I wrote you an extra long chapter! And a lot of stuff happens, trust me! Oh and thanks to the people who came up with team names! You know who you are! FUTON APPRECIATES YOU! FUTON LOVES YOU A LOT! FUTON THINKS YOU SHOULD COME UP WITH MORE IF POSSIBLE! Ok...that was only a little bit weird. Moving on! I hope you enjoy this chapter! AND PLEASE REVIEW! FUTON LOVES REVIEWS! Ughhh here I go again. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other references made in this story.**

**But it's my story line peeps! And the few OCs are also mine! :3**

* * *

**Unwanted Spotlight**

"Did you hear about the mystery player that crashed the guy's football practice yesterday?"

"No! What happened?"

"Rumors say that some scrawny looking guy showed up to practice and showed up Black*Star. The guy was said to be running insanely fast! Black*Star couldn't keep up with him!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! But then the guy just ran away."

"What?! How come?"

"I don't know but the team could really use him. They don't have a running back because Ox broke his leg."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that."

"I hope that guy comes back. The team won't even make it to the playoffs without some kind of running game. He may be our only hope to ever make it to State."

"Yeah, I hope he comes out of hiding soon."

"Me too."

Maka stood motionless in front of her locker as the two boys conversing strode casually past her down the hallway. Were they really talking about her? Or was it just her imagination. She just couldn't believe how fast rumors of her exploits on the football field had spread throughout the entire student body. It was a huge relief that her identity had remained a secret. Attention was something Maka Albarn had never received and she wasn't sure if she appreciated it.

"I ran away," she whispered softly to herself, "Why are they talking about me like I'm some kind of savior? I'm just a coward."

It was true. Maka had been a coward and immediately ceased the opportunity to escape when she had the chance yesterday. The nerves that she was able to subside earlier that day had overcome her as she ran into the end zone. All her fears and insecurities compelled her to run off the field to the bleachers and ignore Soul Eater's call as she hid herself in the girl's bathroom. Why did they all act like she was their only hope? They would only be let down in the end.

"Hey, Maka. Are you feeling alright?"

Maka blinked and looked over her shoulder. She was surprised to see Tsubaki standing behind her with eyes showing nothing but concern.

"I'm alright, Tsubaki," Maka smiled lightly, "I was just deep in thought."

"Well alright then," Tsubaki replied and returned Maka's smile, "Are you ready to join us for lunch?"

"Oh yeah! Hold on for just a second!" Maka quickly opened her locker and grabbed her lunch. She had allowed herself to zone out so much that she had forgotten why she was at her locker in the first place. It was amazing how rumors that revolved around Maka could easily distract her. She didn't like it. Attention would never be something she would crave. Hence the fact that her and Black*Star are complete opposites and tend to butt heads.

"Shall we go now?" Tsubaki asked as she watched her friend close her locker.

"Yeah, we can go now. Thanks for waiting for me."

"No problem. I was happy to do it."

"You're just way too nice, Tsubaki," Maka chuckled lightly as she walked alongside her friend to the cafeteria.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not!" Maka exclaimed, "It's definitely a good thing! I mean, who would like a mean person? No one! But a nice person like you must be loved by everybody!"

Tsubaki's eyes drifted down to her feet and a frown slowly began to cross her lips. "Not everybody," she muttered under her breath.

Maka was curious now. Never before had she seen Tsubaki so saddened. The beautiful girl usually showed nothing but smiles and kindness. Sadly, those things were replaced with a frown and despair.

"What do you mean by that, Tsubaki?" Maka questioned gently after perceiving her friend's fragile state.

"It's nothing really," Tsubaki assured, "It's just that I'm not loved by everyone. I appreciate the many people that do but there's just something missing."

"Something, Tsubaki? Or someone?"

Tsubaki staggered a bit and looked away to hide the major blush now dusting her cheeks. "W-Was it really that obvious?" She uttered out shyly.

"Yeah, now I want to guess who it is!"

"Maka, wai-"

"Black*Star?"

"Eeep!"

Maka was a bit surprised by the squeak that had come out of her companion's mouth. Yet, the red coloring painted on her friend's cheeks was of no surprise. She knew Tsubaki had a thing for the blunette the moment she saw them interacting in the cafeteria yesterday. But who knew Tsubaki was attracted to someone of Black*Star's qualities. She could easily get any guy she wanted but no. She chose the egotistic moron who probably doesn't know left from right.

"I don't know what you see in him, Tsubaki," Maka began, "No wonder you haven't exactly received love from him. He's too busy gloating about himself to raise that ego of his that knows no bounds!"

Tsubaki still sported a mild blush but had regained most of her composure. But, Maka noted, she seemed a little upset. "That's not true, Maka," Tsubaki muttered, "He may have his _godly_ moments but I try to look past that. I know that on the inside he's a real sweet guy. You shouldn't jump to conclusions so hastily. I mean, did you even know that Black*Star's an orphan?"

Maka froze in place and went wide-eyed. That self-absorbed maniac was an orphan? She would've never have guessed that. Guilt began to swell up inside her as all the rude and ignorant comments she made about him came to mind. Maka felt her heart drop. Was she really starting to act like a bully? Because that's how she felt. And she didn't like it one bit.

"There's no need to feel sorry for him though," Tsubaki's tender voice broke the silence.

"But all those mean comments I made about him. Now I feel ba-" Maka was hushed by a finger at her lips.

"I know but Black*Star doesn't really mind all those comments at all. He gets them all the time if you haven't noticed. In fact, I guess you could say he cherishes them."

Maka tilted her head and gave Tsubaki a puzzled look. "Cherishes them? That doesn't make any sense, Tsubaki."

"I know it sounds like nonsense but just hear me out. All those deriding comments made about Black*Star have a way of making him want to prove them wrong. Rise above all the rumors and make a name for himself," Tsubaki smiled knowingly and allowed another blush to grace her cheeks, "Whether or not that name is as _godly_ as he makes it out to be it doesn't matter. He's a better person for it. So don't feel sorry for him. That's the last thing he wants. Just be happy that he's able to cope and rise above all that."

Maka stared at her friend in awe and returned her smile. "Black*Star is really lucky to have you back him up, Tsubaki. And I'm sure that he'll notice you soon if he hasn't already. Trust me."

Tsubaki's eyes lit up with hope. "You really think so, Maka? I'm not entirely sure if he will. He's so wrapped up in football that I don't know if he notices me cheering on the sidelines."

"Oh I'm sure he will. Who could resist an amazing girl like you? No one. Not even Black*Star," Maka grinned and reclaimed her pace towards the cafeteria.

"Thank you, Maka. I really appreciate the hope you have given me. Oh and I bet Soul will start to notice you too!"

The mention of that name was all it took for Maka to have one way trip to floor-dom. She groaned and lifted herself up. Why did she fall again? Oh yeah, because Tsubaki just said the _cool_ guy's name. The careless quarterback that never ceased to annoy her. Why? Maka was still trying to figure that one out herself.

"Who says I want him to notice me?" Maka huffed and picked herself off the floor, "I want nothing to do with him. He's an asshole. End of story."

Tsubaki raised a brow at her friend and seemed dazed. "But Liz told me that you couldn't keep your eyes off him. She said that you liked him."

Maka narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. Of course Liz told Tsubaki something like that! That gossipy blonde doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut! Especially when it involves relationships and teenaged guys. All Maka had done was observe her possible teammate. Why did Liz have to call her out on having a crush on the infamous Soul Eater? That is and never will be true!

"Well Liz is a liar," Maka simply stated as she brushed off her skirt. She wore her signature trench coat as well along with her white blouse covered by her yellow sweater vest. It was the only clothing she would wear that could be consider slightly _girly_. It was given to Maka by her mother so it was only natural that the ash-blonde would wear it. Of course, the black boots with white buckles were a personal touch of hers.

"Who you callin' a liar?'

Maka tensed up and slowly turned to face an irritated Liz. The ash-blonde gulped and nervously grasped her left elbow. "Nobody," she choked out.

Liz's peeved look was eventually replaced with a smirk. "The look on your face was priceless, Maka! I thought you were going to wet yourself!"

"Hahahaha Maka was scared of Big Sis!" Patty chanted much to Maka's dismay.

"I wasn't scared!" Maka countered, "I was merely caught off-guard."

Liz rolled her eyes and rested a hand on Maka's shoulder. "Sure thing, Maka. Whatever you say. But now we got some work to do!"

"Yeah!" Patty shouted and threw a fist in the air.

"Work? But this is our lunch period where we get to relax," Tsubaki spoke up.

"I know but I promised Kid that I'd put up these fliers around school for him," Liz replied.

"Fliers?" Maka questioned.

Liz grinned and held up a piece of paper that was once a part of the huge pile hidden in her bag. "These fliers! The football team wants them to basically cover the entire school."

Maka's eyes widened as she gaped at the sheet of paper before her. She quickly ripped it out of Liz's grasp and began to examine it thoroughly. This just couldn't be happening to her. She knew that rumors were being spread verbally but now written on paper? And there was even a picture of her! She just couldn't believe it.

"The mystery player? Are they talking about the guy that we saw show up to football practice yesterday?" Tsubaki asked inquisitively as she looked at the flier from over Maka's shoulder.

Patty bobbed her head up and down in response. "Yup! The football team is desperate to find him! They're even having a rally about it in the cafeteria!"

"A r-rally?!" Maka stammered in disbelief.

Liz nodded and pointed toward the cafeteria. "They should be starting soon! I guess we could check it out and eat before putting up the fliers."

"Yeah! I wanna see what happens!" Patty shouted.

"I'm pretty curious as well," Tsubaki admitted and then directed her attention to Maka, "What about you, Maka?"

Maka was in a state of complete shock. A rally for her? No, it was for the mystery player. But wait, wasn't that her too? She swayed a bit as all these thoughts of confusion accumulated in her head. They had a picture of her so wouldn't they find out her identity eventually? No, that's impossible. Her eyes weren't visible and nobody could call her out based upon her body shape. Would any of the football players recognize her voice? She does remember slipping up a bit on her forced deep tone. No, none of them could have noticed that or even be able to recall it.

"Maka?"

Maka inhaled deeply and tried to recover whatever she could from her chaotic mind. All these thoughts were because of the recent publicity she had been getting. First simple rumors, then fliers, and now there's going to be a rally in order to find out who the mystery player, AKA her, is. What could be next?

"Earth to Maka. Hello?"

Maka had to find a way to make all this attention go away. It was starting to mess with her head and she didn't like it. Not at all. She had never gotten attention. Never wanted it either. It's only natural she'd try to make it stop, right?

"MAKA! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Maka was literally shaken away from her thoughts by a crazy Patty gripping her shoulders.

"Patty! I'm out of it! You can stop now!"

Patty didn't relinquish her grip and continued to shake the poor ash-blonde. "I just gotta make sure!"

"Make sure what?! I'm ok!" Maka bellowed as dizziness began to consume her.

"That you're not lying! And I think you aren't so…I'll stop!" Patty abruptly dropped Maka onto the floor, "Hey, whatcha doin' on the floor?"

Liz merely sighed at her sister's crazy antics. "She's on the floor from being dizzy because you just shook her to death, Patty!"

"Oh," Patty realized, "Hahahahahaha my bad!"

Maka groaned and, once again, picked herself off the floor. In her opinion, Patty was impossible to keep up with. How Liz dealt with her on a daily basis, Maka would never understand.

At that moment, the sound of a megaphone silenced the group of girls. The rally was probably just about to start and they had yet to enter the cafeteria.

"Shit! It's about to start! We gotta go!" Liz exclaimed and eagerly ran to the cafeteria with Patty on her heels.

"Ready to go, Maka?" Tsubaki asked with curiosity etched in her expression.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Maka retorted and hesitantly walked into the cafeteria with her friend. If only she knew what exactly she was getting herself into.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS ALL OF YOUR ATTENTION!" Black*Star yelled into the megaphone as he stood upon a table. In response, everyone winced and covered their ears.

Maka grunted in annoyance. The idiot was loud enough by himself. Why even bother using a damn megaphone? He literally just ruptured the whole student body's eardrums! Maka was pulled away from her thoughts when she noticed a certain albino sporting an annoyed countenance climb onto the very table Black*Star stood on.

"Star, there are a lot of things in life you need, but a megaphone isn't one of them," Soul informed the blunette as he stole the megaphone.

"Don't disrespect your god, Soul!"

"Who said anything about disrespecting? I was just doing everyone in this room a favor."

Black*Star huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever. Just get this rally started already!"

Soul smirked and faced his eager audience. "I bet you're all wondering why we're having a rally in the cafeteria."

"Get on with it already, Eater!" A voice, Maka recognized as the wide receiver Ashton, cried out.

"Alright, Ash! Give me a second!"

Once again, people were covering their ears and wincing to themselves.

"Eh he, sorry about that. Well anyways, I'm sure you've all heard about the mystery player that made his day view yesterday at football practice."

Maka's eyes widened when she noticed all the knowingly head nods from the students around her. She was even more famous than she had initially thought. Not good.

"Well this rally is going on because that mystery player took off without a trace. That guy was quite the runner and you all know we need a halfback since Ox broke his leg," Soul paused and grinned once he noticed he had everyone's attention, "We have to find this guy and make him join the team. I could easily tell he had a love for the sport but I couldn't tell ya why he ran away."

"Maybe because he's scared!"

"He probably can't handle the pressure!"

"Who needs him!"

"Yeah, he's a coward!"

"As long as we have you we'll be fine!"

"Let the mystery player stay a mystery!"

Maka's face fell as more people voiced their opinions against her. She shouldn't be so upset about this though. She had already determined that she had been a coward. Now people were merely agreeing with her so why be upset? Her self-esteem was dropping but she paid no mind to it. Maka Albarn was beginning to lose that confidence she had tried so hard to build up.

"That's enough!"

For the third time, everyone winced and covered their ears.

"We have no idea why he left but he probably had a legitimate reason! Cut the guy some slack! Maybe he did get a little intimidated. Maybe he is afraid of the responsibility. But there's one thing I know for certain. We DO need him. You want a championship trophy in that case?" Soul pointed to the trophy case lining the entrance, "Then help me find this guy and I promise we will have one."

Maka was in awe. She hardly even noticed the applause around her. Everybody was cheering while she just stood there motionless. Soul's speech was starting to rebuild that almost forgotten confidence she needed. Why did he have so much faith in her? Maybe if he knew who she really was he'd change his mind. Still, his words were meaningful, and Maka wasn't going to let them go to waste.

"Now, we were able to get a picture of him," Soul held up one of the fliers, "You'll all get one of these and try to help us find him. I know this picture doesn't tell us much but it's the best we got."

"Souly! Give the photographer some credit too!" A familiar voice whined.

Maka grimaced when she caught sight of a certain purple-haired girl making her way onto the table. That grimace worsened as the girl latched onto Soul's arm and gave him adorning golden eyes.

"Errr ummm r-right," Soul struggled with his words as the girl basically groped him, "Blair took the picture of the mystery player so uhhh give her a round of applause?"

People began to applaud awkwardly as they watched Soul being pestered by the attractive cheerleader. Maka didn't think he was bothered by it though. In her mind, all men found enjoyment in attractive women. They all craved sexual interaction like pigs. Like her father. She was now beginning to notice Soul was no different than that man. No different at all.

"Ohh you're so sweet, Souly!" Blair exclaimed and embraced Soul tightly, "And so cute too!"

"B-Blair…c-can't…b-breathe," Soul choked out.

"What was that?" Blair asked as she shifted her position, causing her boobs to smother Soul's face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Soul cried out and fell off the table with a massive nosebleed.

Blair merely smirked at the boy's obvious distress. "How cute. Is that nosebleed for me?"

All she got in response, however, was a gurgle from an albino desperately trying not to drown in his blood. By this time, the rally had basically dissipated as people had picked up the fliers and returned to their own business. While normalcy supposedly reigned, Maka was fuming with anger as comparing thoughts of Soul and her father clouded her mind.

"Are you ok, Maka?" Tsubaki asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. I think I forgot something in my locker," Maka mumbled as she walked away.

"Oh umm alright then. Will you be back to join us?"

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. I'll be back," Maka gave her friend a reassuring smile as she made her exit. She hadn't forgotten anything in her locker. She just needed some time to cool off and gather her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Soul! Get up already! Your god is hungry!"

Soul groaned and eased himself off the ground. "Ok, ok I'll go get food with you. Just give me a second to recover."

"That was pretty pathetic, Soul. Having a nosebleed like that in front of all of our peers. Just shameful," Kid scorned.

Soul perked up and hastily began to look around. "What are you doing over here? Don't talk to me right now!"

Kid scowled and refused to budge. "Are you really that afraid I'll ruin your _cool_ ego?"

"Well, when you say it like that it doesn't sound good but yeah. I've worked hard to make a name for myself around here and I don't want our friendship to jeopardize that."

Kid sighed and slowly walked away. Of course, not before looking over his shoulder to say a few more words. "You're really something, ya know that?"

Soul gave him a puzzled look but quickly shrugged it off once the boy made his exit. "Man, he's never questioned our friendship before. Why now?"

"Who knows but right now your god his hungry!" Black*Star complained.

"Alright, alright, hold on a second." Soul reached into his back pocket and was surprised to find it empty. "Damn," he muttered, "Must've left my wallet in my locker."

"Oh c'mon!" Black*Star whined.

"Just go get food without me or something if you're so damn hungry! I have to go get my wallet. Later!" Soul rushed out of the cafeteria leaving Black*Star to his own devices.

* * *

"I'm worthless!" Maka shouted as she laid another punch into a helpless locker, "Such a coward!"

Now all the attention she was getting was really starting to get to her head. In fact, it might as well be driving her nuts! It was official. She couldn't handle all the attention and she needed to make it stop. But how?

"Hey, what did that locker ever do to you?"

Out of all the people that could've seen her alone in the hallway punching a locker, it had to be him.

"Maybe it looked at me funny," Maka grumbled.

She heard a deep chuckle behind her and quickly looked over her shoulder. Standing behind her was none other than the infamous Soul Eater. The boy that could bring her hopes up and down in a matter of minutes.

"Nice try at a joke," he teased.

"You laughed, didn't you?" She replied, obviously not amused.

"I was laughing at how bad it was," Soul simply stated as he eased his hands into his pockets.

"Whatever. Now leave me alone."

"Ouch. Who shit in your cornflakes?"

"Nobody. Just go away." Maka was infuriated by him. He just needed to leave her alone. The comparing thoughts of him and her father were starting to come back and she just needed him to leave. She needed to punch the locker again.

"Just relax. I'll leave. Hey, aren't you the new kid?"

Maka rolled her eyes and quickly narrowed them at the albino. Had he forgotten her name again? How pathetic.

"Your name is Maka, right?"

Ok, so maybe he hadn't forgotten her name. It still didn't mean anything though.

"Yeah, that's my name," she spoke up.

"Cool, I didn't forget this time," he grinned a bit and pulled out a flier, "Before I go, I just wanted to give you this. The football team really needs to find this guy. He may be our only hope if we even want to make it to the playoffs. He might even be able to get us to the championship."

"Why are you putting so much faith in him? Didn't he leave you guys? Why won't you give up on him?" Maka questioned.

Soul blinked in surprise but quickly regained his cool composure. "Well he'd play an important role on the team. We need a good halfback. Haven't had one in a long time. Oh and this might sound crazy but I could tell he had a love for the sport. Maybe nerves just hit him hard so he ran off. But a guy like that can't stay off the field. No way. So I won't give up on him. He'll be back eventually."

"You're sure of this?"

"Yep. A cool guy like me knows these things," Soul replied with a smirk as he began to meander away, "Well I'll leave you to your _punching_ business. Later."

Maka was baffled by his words for a second time. Soul had told her that he wouldn't give up on her. That alone was enough to make her confidence rise and allow her to make her next move.

"The mystery player doesn't like all the attention!" Maka called after him.

She watched Soul stop dead in his tracks and turn to face her. "What was that?"

"He doesn't like all the attention. You'll never get him to come out of hiding like that. You were right about the intimidation part that you mentioned before, and now you're just making it worse. He's afraid he might not live to your expectations," she blurted out surprisingly. Of course, she failed to mention that she was the mystery player but at least she spoke her peace.

"You know who the mystery player is?" Soul asked as he slowly began to retrace his steps back towards her.

Maka felt her bravery fading as he got closer, "Y-Yeah," she stuttered, "I do."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"God damn it, woman! Why?!" Soul questioned again angrily.

"Because he's being a coward and isn't ready to step out onto the field yet!" Maka's fiery tempered had finally overpowered her. He was starting to get on her last nerves.

"Well he only has one more week before his chances of joining the team disappear!" Soul returned Maka's infuriating yell.

"W-What?" Maka stammered.

"He needs at least two weeks of practice under his belt if he wants to play! And our first game is in three weeks!"

"Oh," Maka uttered out.

"Just tell me who he is! Or at least encourage him to play! We need him!"

"Errr fine!" Maka exclaimed much to her dismay. She really wasn't ready to reveal her identity anytime soon but what choice did she have? She needed to accomplish her goal no matter what. That's all that mattered.

"Fine what?" Soul crossed his arms and focused intently on the ash-blonde in front of him.

"I'll tell you who he is before this week is over. And then I'll uhhh make him go to practices so he can play." Maka could hardly believe the deal she was about to make with the albino but she had no choice. This had to be done.

"You better not be toying with me, Maka. How do I know you'll do what you just said?"

Maka sighed and hesitantly held out her pinky. "I'll pinky promise. I never go back on a pinky promise. It's against my morals."

Soul scoffed and stared at Maka's pinky before linking it with his own. "This is so not cool, Maka. Pinky promises are lame."

"Oh just suck it up! You're going to get the mystery player in the end so quit your whining!" Maka scorned and pulled her hand away.

"Feisty, are we? How about you give up the identity of the mystery player right now," Soul smirked and leaned in close to Maka's face. "You know you're just dying to tell me."

"MAKA CHOP!"

And so began Maka's week of torture from the infamous Soul Eater.

* * *

**A/N: That concludes chapter 6! Lol and so it begins! DUN DUN DUN! Ya see, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. I decided to do a mushy Black*Star moment. Don't get me wrong, there are times when I wanna RIP HIS HEAD OFF! But then there are times when i wanna hug him and say "YES BLACK*STAR! YOU ARE A GOD!" Oh and of course Blair being ALL OVER Soul. Oh who could forget the slight insight on Kid's relationship with the guys...Kinda cold dontcha think? AND FINALLY SOME SOUL AND MAKA INTERACTION! *throws confetti in air* ITS FINALLY HAPPENED! Haha it was my favorite part. Especially the ending. PLEASE REVIEW BTW! PLEASE! Well, until next time...PEACE OUT! (Don't forget to check out my other story Hope's Salvation too! :3) **


	7. Surprise Visit

**A/N: Guess who's back with chapter 7! And not fashionably late! SCORE! I appreciate all the reviews guys. Makes writing this story a lot more fun and rewarding. FOR THAT, FUTON THANKS YOU! Oh and I just want to clear up something that was brought to my attention in a review. This story idea was not influenced by any other anime or anything else. It was just an idea I came up with! I haven't seen a football fic on here before and I just so happen to love the sport so I was like hey, why not? And I'm glad to hear that I've attracted some readers that aren't really into the sport but are willing to read this story for some SOMA goodness! Well anyways, please enjoy and review as much as you like! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other references made in this story.**

**Story line and OCs are mine! Too bad the original characters aren't. I'D LOVE TO HAVE SOUL! Sadly, that's not going to happen in the near future, or any future for that matter. :(**

* * *

**Surprise Visit**

It had been nearly a week since Maka promised Soul Eater that she would give up the mystery player's identity. And now she was really starting to wish she hadn't slipped up and made a pinky promise with the _cool_ quarterback. He had done nothing but pester her ALL week.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to try too hard to get on her nerves. It was the simple things like staring at her for an ENTIRE class period without blinking. How could he even do that? And it seemed like she was the only one that noticed too! It didn't help that he was in all of her classes either. Illustrious crimson eyes were literally burning holes in her back all day long!

Another thing Soul Eater did that Maka definitely did not approve of was his sudden table change at lunch. Yes. He and Black*Star had migrated over to her table. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty appeared to be just fine with the new arrangements but Kid and Maka thought differently. She didn't know exactly why Kid was joining her in giving the intruders the cold shoulder, but she was happy to not be alone on the subject.

Sharing a table with Soul and Black*Star was next to torture in Maka's opinion. Most people would think Black*Star was the issue but no. Aside from his usual godly outbursts, Black*Star didn't have much of an effect on Maka. No. It was the albino that really irked her. He constantly made jokes about her lacking in the female _accessories _department. And sometimes her friends would laugh at them! One day she would've sworn she saw Tsubaki giggle! At least Kid was definitely on her side. He wore a grave face throughout the entire week. And honestly, how was calling her _tiny tits _that funny?

Soul even had the nerve to steal her cell phone! What was the purpose of this one might ask? To get her cell phone number of course! So he could spam her with text messages each asking about the mystery player. Maka recalled getting a series of text messages with only one letter a little while ago. Of course, in the end, the message's letters in order spelled out _Please tell me the identity of the mystery player_. He could be so annoying sometimes! How much longer could she take these constant efforts to find out who the mystery player was?

Maka sighed and eased herself into the couch cushions. She should be relaxing and reading a good book on a Sunday evening. Not thinking about how much Soul Eater annoyed her and that she only had one day left before she was forced to reveal her identity. Maka groaned and got off her couch. She left the book she was supposed to be reading in the process.

"How did I get myself into such a mess?" She whispered to herself as she entered her fairly small kitchen. Her apartment was actually not too small, but not exactly big either. It had two bedrooms but of course one of them was mostly vacant aside for some unpacked boxes Maka had yet to get into. Her bathroom was rather nice too considering its small size. It had a nice living room complemented with a nice sized television set, couch, and an amazing recliner her father had bought for her. He had insisted on buying her a sort of moving away gift. He's already paying her rent, much to her disliking, so why buy her a recliner on top of that? In all honesty, Maka doesn't believe she'll ever understand that man. Ever.

"Ughhh I really need to go grocery shopping," she sighed and pulled out some ramen. She was about to take out one of her cooking pots when she heard a knock at the door.

"Well that's odd," she mused, "I don't remember inviting anyone over. And nobody ever comes to visit me."

She made her way over to the door and heard the person on the other side repeatedly knocking obnoxiously.

"I'm coming! Quit knocking like a crazy person!" she shouted and grasped the door knob. She paused for a moment though. Perhaps it would be best if she looked through the little peep hole first, Maka thought. She quickly peered into the peep hole to find nobody there.

"Huh? But they were just knocking like a mad man a second ago!" Maka puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, "This is like ding-dong ditching! Except with knocking!"

"Boo!"

"Ahhhhh!" Maka screamed when she heard the voice along with seeing her peep hole being blocked by crimson. As she fell back, her grip on the door knob conveniently caused her to open the door, revealing a familiar laughing albino.

"The look on your face!" Soul held his stomach as his laughing amplified, "And that scream of yours! It was priceless!"

Maka's face reddened a bit but she quickly hid it with a scowl. She then picked herself off the floor and attempted to slam the door in Soul's face.

"Hey, hey! Easy there, Maka! It was only a practical joke," Soul spoke up as he pushed the door against her, "Can't you just invite me in? It's rude to leave a friend out in the cold, barren hallway."

"You're not a friend," Maka grumbled, "You're a pest."

Soul placed a hand over his chest. "Ouch, Maka. That really hurts ya know."

"Good."

"Well somebody is full of piss and vinegar today."

"Piss off."

"No thanks," Soul grinned and barged into Maka's apartment like he owned the place.

"Hey!" Maka gasped, "I didn't say you could come in!"

"Nice place ya got here," Soul spoke smoothly as he examined the apartment, "Boring décor but that seems typical of a bookworm like you."

Maka growled in response. How did he even know where she lived? Nobody did! She had yet to tell her friends that she even lived in an apartment alone!

"You live alone, eh?"

"Yeah."

"How come?"

"It's…complicated," she replied as her eyes dropped to the floor. He didn't need to know of her parent's brutal divorce. He also didn't need to know that her father won custody over her since her mother had plans to travel the world and that would make it difficult to raise a child. And he definitely didn't need to know of her father's womanizing ways that made her move to this city alone in the first place. All of that was just way too personal to share.

"I think it's kinda cool."

Maka looked up to see a smile on Soul Eater's face. A real smile! She had only seen a toothy grin from this boy. Never a genuine smile.

"Really?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I would kill to live on my own. I'm tired of living under the same roof as my parents and brother. I bet they wouldn't care if I did leave," Soul sighed but instantly tensed up once he realized what he had said.

"Why?"

"It's…complicated."

Maka raised a brow at her sudden case of déjà vu. Did the infamous Soul Eater have family issues like her? It sure seemed like it with the way he spoke of them. She couldn't help but notice the pained expression he wore when he gave away that tidbit of information.

"Now, about the mystery player," Soul smirked as Maka's face fell dramatically, "Ya know you only have one day left. How about you give it up right now. It would save you the hassle tomorrow."

"I knew you didn't just stop by to say hi like a _friend_ would usually do," Maka mumbled as she walked into her kitchen with Soul right on her heels.

Soul rested his arms on her countertop and raised his pinky into the air. "We made a pinky promise, remember? You said you couldn't go back on that because it was against your morals. Now tell me who the mystery player is and I'll happily leave your apartment."

Maka narrowed her eyes and began to prepare the ramen she intended on making before the white-haired oaf made his grand entrance. "It's not that easy to just give it away."

"Sure it is! Just say his name and it's over with!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"I said I ca- oww!" Maka winced and gingerly placed her finger in her mouth. She had burned it under the hot water running in the sink. Of course, she blamed Soul for distracting her with his bickering.

"You ok, Maka?" Soul asked with what seemed like concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Maka uttered out harshly as her eyes still narrowed at the albino.

Soul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You blame me for that, don't you?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Maka accused as she ran her finger under cold water.

"You're impossible, Maka."

"Thanks. I try."

Maka was surprised to hear him chuckle lightly in response. Did she say something funny? She shook her head and glowered at her recent thought. She shouldn't care at all if she made him laugh. He was an ignorant bastard that really needed to leave her alone.

"With every word you say you only prove my point even more," Soul gave Maka a toothy grin that she now was starting to grow accustomed to.

"Whatever," Maka muttered and continued to cook her ramen. Yet, the sudden feeling of hands resting on her waist made her freeze instantly.

"You shouldn't keep a secret from me, Maka," Soul whispered huskily into her ear from behind, "I have my ways to make young ladies like you talk."

Maka's breath hitched in her throat and she could feel her face heating up. It was probably the same shade as his eyes by now. She could feel him breathing on the back of her neck and it sent chills down her spine. What was he going to do to her? She felt his hands ride lower down her hips. Oh hell no!

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OWW GOD DAMN IT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You pervert! You were feeling me up!"

"Why would I feel you up?! There's nothing to feel!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OWW! WHERE DO THOSE BOOKS EVEN COME FROM?!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"AGHH WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR?!"

"Good measure!"

They just stood in the kitchen in silence for a good ten minutes. Emerald was burning into crimson as they intensely glared at each other. That is, until a voice broke the heated silent battle.

"MAKAAAA!"

Maka's eyes widened in sheer terror. Out of all the people that could've visited her apartment at a time like this, it had to be him. She looked over at Soul who appeared to have confusion written all over his face.

"You need to hide. Now."

Soul blinked and gave Maka an inquisitive look. "Why do I need to do that? Who's at the door?"

"MAKAAA! PAPA LOVES YOU!"

Maka grimaced and quickly took Soul's hand in her own. "Come with me if you want to live!"

"H-Hey!" Soul stammered, "What's going on?"

Before the albino could get his answer, he was shoved into a closet abruptly. He winced a bit and looked up to meet Maka's worried gaze.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry. My Papa is here and if he sees you it's all over."

"What? It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything."

"Doesn't matter. Papa tends to overreact when it comes to me being around boys. And when I say overreact, I mean it in a really bad way."

"So you're just going to hide me in the closet?"

"Pretty much," Maka replied and slammed the door in his face.

"MAKAAA! MY PAPA SENSES ARE TINGLING! WHATS GOING ON IN THERE?!"

Maka opened the door with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Nothing's going on, Papa. What are you doing here?"

Maka's father, otherwise known as Spirit, invited himself into the apartment. He seemed very suspicious and examined every nook and cranny.

"Uhhh Papa? I asked you a question."

"Papa was just checking on his little angel. You haven't called since you've gotten here. I had to make sure that you were alright," Spirit responded in a surprisingly serious tone. He appeared to be focused on something. Specifically finding something.

"Well I'm fine. You can go now," Maka nearly gasped when she caught sight of her father sniffing her countertop. She even went pale when he ran his finger over the smooth surface and placed his finger in his mouth. He stared off into space as he tried to register the taste. He had just smelled and tasted where Soul was resting his arms on the countertop. Maka gulped.

"I taste leather," Spirit mused as he continued to comprehend the taste in his mouth.

"I put my leather boots on the counter recently! I was trying to fix a buckle on them!" Maka blurted out in order to deter her father from his investigation.

"Hmm this tastes like fine leather found only on the best leather jackets money can buy," Spirit leaned down to smell the counter one more time and a look of sheer horror quickly crossed his face, "I smell cologne! And it's fresh! A BOY IS IN MY MAKA'S APARTMENT!"

Maka was in a state of shock. Only moments ago her father had figured out a boy was in her apartment. And now he was on a full out man hunt to find him. He was basically tearing her apartment apart!

"Papa! Stop!" She yelled desperately.

"You're Papa won't stop until he finds that dirty boy!" Spirit bellowed and sniffed the air, "I can smell you boy!"

Maka's expression showed terror as she watched her father make his way to her hallway closet. The very closet she stuffed Soul into. Not good.

"Papa!" She beckoned as she grabbed his arm, "You're overreacting for no reason! There's no boy in my apartment!"

Spirit pulled his arm out of his daughter's grasp and gripped onto the door knob. "The trail leads here though! I must make sure my Maka's safe from any boys who'd want to take her away from me!"

He tore the door open, nearly pulling it off its hinges. Maka couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen next so she covered her eyes. She was too young to witness murder!

"What?! But the trail led here!" Spirit cried out as he searched the closet, "Nothing! How can this be?!"

Maka's eye flew open and she was surprised to find the closet empty. No Soul. Before she could dwell on Soul's mysterious disappearance, she had to deal with her poor excuse of a father.

"I told you there wasn't a boy in my apartment. And now that you know that I'm ok, I think you should leave," Maka gripped her father by the shoulders and started to push him to the door.

"But…Papa could smell him. He has to be here," Spirit uttered out as he was pushed out the door.

"Well there are no boys here so you can just leave. Bye!"

"Maka wai-"

The door slammed in her father's face before he could say another word. Maka sighed in relief once she heard his footsteps drift down the hallway. The nightmare was finally over. But now there was something else she needed to focus on. Where was Soul?

"Soul? My Papa left so you can come out now," she spoke softly waiting for an answer. Sadly, she received nothing in return.

"Soul, where are you?" Maka asked to what seemed like nobody as she walked steadily down her hallway where the bedrooms lined the walls along with her single bathroom.

"In here!" Soul called out.

Maka nearly froze in place. If her accusations were correct, Soul's voice just came from one of the bedrooms. Her bedroom.

"Soul! How the hell did you get into my room?!" She yelled as she ran into her room at full sprint. Her eyes widened in shock when her eyes laid upon his smirking form.

"I sneaked in here when you and your pops weren't looking," Soul turned away from her dresser holding a lacey red thong in his hand, "I never took you as the type of a girl that would have one of these. You naughty bookworm."

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs as her face reddened to the point of no return.

"AGHHH AGAIN WITH HITTING MY HEAD!"

"You dirty pervert!" Maka screeched and ripped the thong out of his grasp, "You were going through my clothes!"

"Is that such a crime? I was just curious. Oh and you really have no sense of style by the way."

Maka held up her book threateningly with an evil look in her eye. "If I were you, I'd shut up now."

Soul held his hands up in surrender. "Easy now, Maka. I don't feel like getting my brain smashed again."

"Like you had one to begin with," Maka muttered under breath.

"Let's get on a different topic," Soul began, "Such as the identity of the mystery player."

Maka groaned and collapsed onto her bed. "Why are you so damn desperate?"

"I told you how much we needed this guy. He could be the deciding factor. With him, we could have a shot at the championship. That's a really big deal. We have no halfback either. We need one desperately and that guy was absolutely amazing! He could run so fast and juke out Black*Star like it was nothing! That's quite the feat!"

Maka couldn't believe how fast her opinion could change about Soul. One minute, he was an annoying asshole that she couldn't stand, and then the next he was kind and actually kind of sweet. Of course, he was unknowingly complimenting her but still. That counted for something, right?

"Is that a football on your nightstand?"

Maka perked up and followed Soul's gaze. He was staring at the football she had gotten signed at her first Wolf Pack game. The game she went with her mother where she had also received her special hat.

"Yeah. I guess you could say I have a soft spot for the sport."

"A soft spot? But football is rough and competitive. Nothing soft about it."

"I know," Maka mused, "But it's helped me a lot. Its helped me become the person I am today."

"Well, that explains your aggressiveness."

Maka frowned a bit and sighed. "I love the sport a lot. More than you could ever imagine."

"Wow, you must really enjoy watching it."

Maka tensed up and hesitantly nodded. "Of course. I love watching it."

What was she saying? Her love for watching the game was nowhere near her love for playing the game. She was too nervous to tell Soul because she's afraid he'll figure out her big secret. Her true identity. But then again, why would he randomly suspect her? Out of all the people in the school. He would never even consider her to be the amazing player he was speaking so highly of moments ago.

Maka shook her head a bit and stared at her feet. She was starting to lose sight of what really mattered. Her goal. The one she came to Shibusen with. She promised herself she'd make it onto the football team and prove that a girl can share the gridiron with the boys. She wanted to be the first female player to win a State Championship.

"I can't tell you who the mystery player is now," Maka spoke softly as she lifted her head up to meet Soul's crimson eyes, "But I can assure that he'll be at practice tomorrow. And he'll take his helmet off and show you who he really is."

"Maka?" Soul seemed dazed by her words, "You ok?"

Maka smiled confidently. "Never been better."

Soul grinned in return. "Good, because you better keep you word."

"I'll keep my word, Soul. You can count on that."

It was time to face her fears. The fears that had been crippling her the past few days. The fear of judgment and ridicule. And most importantly, the fear of rejection. She had to set those fears aside and focus on what truly mattered. Her goal. Maka Albarn was going to set foot on that field tomorrow and show everyone who she really is. The mystery player that was going to lead the Shibusen Reapers to their very first championship and win.

"I guess this little visit wasn't a complete waste of time after all," Soul broke the silence.

"No. It definitely wasn't."

It was time to reveal the mystery player's true identity.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 7! I hope I have satisfied your needs for a little Maka and Soul time! Oh and who could forget the amazing Spirit Albarn and his fatherish ways! LOL this was mainly a comedy chapter but it has some seriousness to it and it helps you get a feel for Maka and Soul's relationship at the moment. Haha all of those Maka Chops were so much fun to write...I hope I didn't overdo it. PLUS THE BIG REVEAL IS ON ITS WAY! NEXT CHAPPY GUYS! Well anyways, I would really appreciate if you reviewed and encouraged me to keep going with this. I'm honestly in love with it and anything positve (or negative if it's slightly critiquing. But go easy on me! This is like my first serious fanfic!) said by you guys would really help me out! So until next time...PEACE OUT!**


	8. The Reveal

**A/N: And I'm FINALLY back! My god...I planned on posting this a LONG time ago but alas, I was hit with a serious case of writer's block. Luckily, I got through it. YAY! Well guess what guys...THIS IS THE REVEAL CHAPTER! The chapter that's been kicking my butt for a while now. I'll admit that I'm slightly disappointed with how it turned out but oh well. Sometimes you can never get chapters to come out the way you wanted them to which is okay. I mean, as long as you like it it's okay. WHICH I HOPE YOU DO! Well anyways, enjoy this EXTREMELY long chapter (longest chapter I've ever written for anything) AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! FUTON LOVES REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any other references made in this story.**

* * *

**The Reveal**

This was definitely not the situation Maka Albarn had ever thought of being in. But here she was, locked in a janitor's closet with only a mop and bucket to keep her company. How had this happened again? Oh yeah, now she remembered. She had told herself in the past never to underestimate the powers of love-crazed teenaged girls. Yet, she was caught completely off-guard in this case. And in her opinion, Soul Eater was to blame.

It was the day of the reveal. In fact, the football practice she had sworn to go to was probably going to start any minute. It was time to show off her amazing skills and then remove the helmet concealing her identity. Sadly, being locked in a janitor's closet was deterring her from doing so.

Up to that point, Maka's day had gone rather smoothly. She had spoken to her close friends and even had some laughs with them as well. She aced the pop quiz in Stein's class while her fellow classmates had most likely failed. She recalled the constant moaning in agony she heard while taking the quiz. Black*Star's annoying outbursts were at an all-time low which was a huge relief. That was usually something that could easily bring out her fiery temper.

Out of all the things that went well up to the point of being shoved into a janitor's closet, the absence of an annoying aura that would usually emit from a certain albino caught her attention the most. Soul wasn't bothering her like he had all week. It was a miracle! The once torturous lunch periods were actually kind of nice. Soul wouldn't bring up anything about Maka femininely and they were able to engage themselves in decent conversations. Although he had his moments of idiocy, she still enjoyed his company for some reason. Her hatred for him had dissipated like a blown out candle. Sadly, that hatred was starting to rekindle its embers as she stood alone in the dark closet. Memories of how she had gotten there slowly clouded her mind.

_"It's time," she whispered to herself as she grabbed her duffle bag from her locker, "The mystery player is finally ready to show her face."_

_ Maka grinned and closed her locker lightly. Her confidence was shining like a star and she was ready to use it on the field. Ready to take off her helmet and show the world the real Maka Albarn. The Maka Albarn that could run as fast as the wind blows and share the football field with the boys with ease. It was time to strut her stuff and prove to Soul that she was as good as he made her out to be. And that she could lead them to the championship as their halfback._

_ "Hey you!"_

_ Maka tensed up as a familiar voice pierced the air. She turned to face her worst nightmare accompanied by some of the gossipy girls she remembered seeing on her first day. _

_ "Me?" Maka choked out as the purple-haired beauty walked up to her. Blair's golden eyes peered into Maka's very soul._

_ "I've noticed you've been hanging around Soul lately," Blair mused as she circled around Maka along with her gossipy followers, "And I've heard some rumors that you may or may not know the identity of the mystery player."_

_ Maka's eyes widened and she began to feel herself starting to sweat nervously. Rumors about her knowing who the mystery player is? She hadn't heard anybody speak of anything like that! Kid, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black*Star appeared to be all clueless of it. And they all seemed to be within the gossip loop. The only person that knew about her knowing was Soul! And he said he wouldn't tell anyone! Or…would he?_

_ "Now cough up the identity and we'll be on our way," Blair ordered while resting her hands on her curvy hips. _

_ Soul must've let the secret slip! Of course he wouldn't keep their secret safe. If Blair could give him a nosebleed with no trouble than she could easily manipulate him to tell her anything she wanted. _

_ "How do you know I know anything about the mystery player?" Maka questioned in an attempt to act tough. She couldn't let Blair and her lackeys intimidate her. _

_ "Soul told me of course," Blair smirked and walked up to Maka's frozen form, "He's not very good at keeping secrets from me."_

_ "You're lying," Maka spoke sternly in Blair's face, "Soul didn't tell you anything. You're doing this all based on assumptions."_

_ "How would you know that?"_

_ Maka's body shuddered in response. She didn't know if Soul told Blair or not. In fact, she was starting to believe that he had let it slipped. Honestly, what bad could come of it for him? Nothing. It's all on her. _

_ "Why do you want to know? Maka asked softly, avoiding eye contact. _

_ "Isn't it obvious? Soul Eater is a hottie!" Blair chanted as golden orbs gleamed with lust, "And maybe if I tell him who the mystery player is, since he's seriously obsessed with the guy, he'll finally get the guts to ask me out!" _

_ Maka wrinkled her nose in annoyance. Blair was a typical love-crazed girl that was willing to go to the extremes to get the supposed boy of her dreams. And if she wanted him so bad, why not ask him out herself? Maka's face fell at the thought. Soul would undoubtedly agree to something like that. A handsome boy like him would definitely find enjoyment in mooching off of a girl like Blair. Wait, did she just call Soul out as being handsome? _

_ "So cough it up already!" Blair demanded. _

_ Maka redirected her attention back to the situation at hand and scowled. "No, because it wouldn't matter anyways. The mystery player is going to practice, which is starting in a few minutes, and is planning on revealing himself. I'm sorry to say that your moment of glory isn't going to happen today, Blair." Maka smirked at the obvious frustration etched into Blair's expression. She definitely spoiled Miss Curvy's supposed ingenious plan. _

_ "Then I'll just have to improvise!" Blair shouted back indignantly. _

_ "Good luck with that," Maka drawled as she attempted to make her exit. Sadly, she was stopped by the group of gossipy girls blocking her path. _

_ "You're not going anywhere," Blair grinned deviously and rested her hands on Maka's shoulders. Maka instantly flinched at the unwanted contact._

_ "Actually, I'm going home right now," Maka timidly retorted and winced lightly as Blair's grip tightened. _

_ "Nope, you know too much to just get off that easy." Blair started to push Maka forward against her will. _

_ "I don't know that much at all!" Maka yelled desperately as she planted her heels down onto the floor. The attempt was futile and Blair continued to push her down the hallway with ease. _

_ "Oh, well let me just bring you up to speed so you do know too much." _

_ "NO!"_

_ "Well my brilliant plan is to intercept the mystery player before he makes it to practice. And since no boy can resist my charm," Blair smirked and ran a hand through her purple locks, "I should be able to convince him to give up his identity and all the credit for finding him. And then Soul will be all mine!"_

_ Maka's face contorted into that of disgust. If Blair thinks that she could use her womanly charm on the mystery player, than she's highly mistaken. Maka wouldn't dream of ever falling for her charm. She was a girl for god's sake! Not some hormonal induced teenaged boy! Man, if only Blair knew that. Too bad Maka wasn't willing to say anything about it. Her identity was meant to stay a secret until she stepped onto the field. Some skimpy cheerleader wasn't going to change that._

_ "And now you know too much!" Blair stated dramatically and veered Maka into a different direction. _

_ "And what does that mean?" Maka questioned when she noticed Blair's followers open a door just ahead of her. _

_ "I can't have you tell Soul any of this so I need to get rid of you for a while," Blair snickered, "The janitor's closet should give you plenty of time to yourself, don't you think?" _

_ Maka's eyes widened as she was shoved into the cramp closet. The door was closed and locked in seconds afterwards, leaving the small room pitch black. Maka groaned and eased herself off of the cold tile floor. What had she gotten herself into this time?_

The bucket hit the wall with a thud and water covered the floor. Maka cursed under her breath and grabbed a paper towel to clean her own mess. That flashback infuriated her to no end. Despite Blair being the one who had placed her in the closet, Maka had imagined the bucket to be Soul's head instead. It was his fault after all.

"All that idiot had to do was keep his mouth shut," Maka grumbled to herself, "And he couldn't even do that!"

She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the door. "I need to get out of here and get onto the field. Oh, and give Soul the Maka Chop of the century."

She eased herself up against the back wall of the closet. What was her plan? To run as fast as she could right into the door of course. With great speed, came great power, right? Maka didn't know whether or not she was thinking logically but all that mattered was her getting out of the closet and onto the field.

"I just have to run as fast as I can into the door," Maka muttered to herself, "Should be a piece of cake, right?"

Before she could come up with a brighter idea, Maka found herself charging the door at full sprint. Determination could be seen in her eyes as her short burst of speed was about to come to an end. Right into the door. Would she break it? She was about to find out.

"I can do this!" Maka reassured herself once she knew the impact was inevitable in moments. It was safe to say that she was definitely not expecting the door to open at the last second. Or to fly out of the closet like a mad woman, flailing her arms as her attempt at keeping her balance was unsuccessful. She landed face down and skid across the floor until the opposite wall stopped her. Yes. That was really embarrassing. But who had opened the door?

"Miss Albarn?"

That's all it took for Maka to quickly rise to her feet. A dissection obsessed man was within the vicinity and lying on the floor like that could have been perceived as an _invitation_.

"Professor Stein? What are you doing?" Maka asked as she brushed off her skirt.

"Well, one of my dissections got a little messier than expected," Stein informed with his glasses beaming down at Maka, "May I ask why you were in the janitor's closet?"

Maka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly and gave off a timid smile. "It's a long story Professor," her eyes widened when she got a good look at the clock, "And I have no time to share!" She grabbed her duffel bag and ran into the nearest empty girl's bathroom to change.

"Well that was odd," Stein mused and pulled out a cigarette, "Such an interesting girl. I wonder why her last name sounds so familiar though." He shrugged and went about his business to clean the dissection that, in his opinion, went horribly wrong.

* * *

Soul angrily downed another Gatorade and tossed the bottle aside. He was infuriated to no end. Maka had promised that the mystery player would show up to practice and finally reveal his identity. But so far, the guy appeared to be a no show. Maka was going to get a lot of shit from Soul tomorrow after this little stunt, that was for sure.

"I thought you said the guy would be here!" Black*Star bellowed and crossed his arms, "Practice started twenty minutes ago and Coach Sid is still waiting on that guy's ass because YOU said he'd show up!"

"He should be here!" Soul shouted back indignantly, "Maka promised me he would!"

"What does Maka have to do with any of this?"

Soul looked over his shoulder to see Death The Kid scowling at him. He couldn't quite understand why his friend had been giving him the cold shoulder lately. Was it because of what he said after the rally? Kid knew the difficulties that came with their friendship so why was he now all of sudden questioning it? He never had before.

Soul sighed and turned to face his _somewhat_ friend. "She told me about a week ago that she knew who the mystery player was. And yesterday she promised that he'd be here today for practice and give up his identity."

"I guess we all learned something then."

Both Kid and Soul turned to face Black*Star. His words were rather shocking considering they weren't in his usual _godly_ tone.

"What would that be?" Kid questioned a bit harshly.

Black*Star grinned and threw a finger up in the air. "Never trust a bookworm!"

"Black*Star, that was really irrelevant."

"And not cool."

"Hey! But it's true! Soul got screwed over by a bookworm!" Black*Star stated loudly with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I DID NOT, STAR!"

"Then explain why the mystery player still isn't here yet!"

Soul opened his mouth to defy Black*Star's claim but nothing came out. He was lost for words or in this case, a comeback. He couldn't explain why the mystery player had yet to make his appearance on the field. The only proof he had that the guy was even coming was Maka's word. Did she lie to him to make him go away? He did recall his efforts to make her speak of the mystery player to be a little over the top but was she really the type of girl to lie? Soul didn't think she was but what did he know? He had only gotten to know Maka over the course of the week. There's no way he would have been able to fully grasp her personality and character in that short of a time. Still, he felt like he really knew her. She seemed genuine and kind, although he would never say that aloud, but he couldn't overlook her aggressive tendencies. Maybe lying was another negative quality she had neglected to show him yet. Soul grinded his teeth and clenched his fists. He was starting to believe he had been lied to.

"See! You did get screwed over!" Black*Star grinned triumphantly and patted Soul on the back, "But don't worry, Bro! It happens to the best of us! Even your god has had his fair share of screw overs!"

"I think he deserved it."

Soul blinked in surprise and snapped his head in Kid's direction. "What the hell is your problem, Stripes?!" He was fed up. Fed up with everything. He had just come to the conclusion that he had been lied to and now his _friend_ was telling him he deserved it. What was the deal with Kid's cold attitude toward him and Black*Star? More so him than the blunette. If something is bothering him, he should just spit out! Say it to Soul's face! Honestly, Soul was tired of this one-sided feud.

"What's my problem?" Kid repeated bitterly, "What's yours?! I've been nice to you like a true friend, Eater, but all I've gotten in return is being treated like dirt! All those snide comments about my OCD, football performance, and even my damn appearance! How about I call you a shark because of your sharp teeth or a vampire because of those blood red eyes! How does that sound?! Oh and all of that torture for me in our _friendship_ just because you want to keep your so-called _cool_ ego in check! Am I not cool enough for you or something!?"

Soul stared at Kid wide eyed. Never before had he heard his friend snap like that. Kid was kind and docile by nature. His outbursts about the lack of symmetry were the only times he raised his voice. This display of anger from him was unheard of. Had Soul really pushed his friend to his limits?

Kid inhaled sharply and relaxed his body. Once he exhaled, his golden eyes peered into crimson once again. "This isn't friendship," he mumbled and made his way past Soul's frozen form, "And it never will be if you keep this up."

"Keep what up?" Soul asked blankly. His question was merely answered with a sigh and a disapproving shake of the head. No words were spoken.

"What was that about?" Ashton questioned, "I've never seen the loser snap like that. Maybe he finally grew a back bone."

Soul shot the cocky wide receiver a glare and bared his teeth. "Shut the hell up, Ash," he scorned, "He's not a loser and he's got a back bone twice the size of yours!"

"Amen to that!"

Both Soul and Ashton turned to face the bleachers. Soul wore an expression of surprise while Ashton had an infuriating countenance. They were observing a certain blonde cheerleader with what looked like rage in her cerulean eyes.

"Liz?" Soul spoke up to break the silence.

"Nobody messes with my friends!" Liz shouted and crossed her arms.

"What the hell, cheerleader?" Ashton sneered and began to wave her off, "Go play with your little pom-poms or something."

Soul growled at Ashton's shameful comment. This guy was the definition of asshole. Soul clenched his fists and was about to give the wide receiver hell but he was never given the chance. Perhaps he forgot just WHO got offended a moment ago.

"Liz, please calm down!"

"Hahahaha Big Sis is mad!"

"YOU LITTLE PRICK! JUST WAIT UNTIL I COME DOWN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

Ashton rolled his eyes and narrowed them at the enraged blonde. "Yeah, yeah. Keep squawking up there. Crazy bi-"

"Complete that sentence and I will turn you into an asymmetrical mess!"

Soul blinked and looked over his shoulder to see a stiff figure glaring at Ashton. Death The Kid was pissed off twice in one day and was now threatening people. It was almost hard to believe.

Ashton held his stomach as his deep chuckles filled the air. "An asymmetrical mess? Oh, Stripes, you're full of it! Ya know, I think you did grow a backbone. A pathetic one but hey, it's still there. And I bet I can finish my sentence easily because you can't fight for shit."

"Do it. I dare you." Kid challenged.

Ashton merely smirked and turned to face a shocked Liz. "Bitch."

"You're dead!" Kid yelled and threw up his fist, ready to punch. He charged at Ashton, who was not prepared for this sudden outburst, and was just about to make contact with the wide receiver's face when…

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everybody froze. That included the cheerleaders on the bleachers and the rest of the football team who were just minding their own business as well. Coach Sid was fuming. This dispute was definitely about to come to an end.

"There will be no fighting," Sid informed as he narrowed his eyes at Ashton and Kid, "You should both know better than that. Save your anger for the field where it will actually be considered useful."

Ashton and Kid mutely nodded in response. Speaking out against the coach would definitely insure a few laps around the field, and nobody wanted to get on Coach Sid's bad side. That would make the season hell for them.

Sid disregarded the brawl that almost occurred and turned to face Soul. "Where's this mystery player I've heard so much about, Eater? You said that he would be here today and now it just seems like we've been wasting valuable practice time waiting for him."

Soul ran a hand through his unruly hair and sighed. "Sorry, Coach. I don't think he's going to show u-"

"I'm here!" A strained voice called out, "Sorry I'm late!"

Before anybody could truly react to mystery player's arrival, one voice silenced all the others.

"YOU! THE PEASANT WHO INSULTED HIS GOD! I CALL A REMATCH!" Black*Star hollered with determination shining in his eyes.

"Relax, Black*Star," Sid ordered lightly and proceeded over to the boy presented before him, "Hmmm you're a little on the smaller side but that sometimes doesn't mean anything. In your case, considering what I've heard, it makes you elusive and lighter on your feet."

"Umm thank you, Sir," the boy spoke deeply.

Sid continued to examine the boy and raised a brow when something caught his eye. "It's rather cloudy today, don't you think? There's no need for a visor. I know it's built into your helmet but I'm sure we could easily remove it."

"With all due respect, Sir," the boy began, "I'd prefer to keep the visor on for now. It would undoubtedly reveal my identity and I'm not quite ready for that. Not until after I show you what I'm capable of."

Sid nodded in response. "Well alright then. Let's see if you can live up to the reputation your school has given you," he looked over his shoulder at Soul, "Go ahead and start a play, Eater. It's time for some scrimmaging men!"

"Yes, Sir!" The boys said in unison as they marched onto the field.

"I guess Maka didn't lie after all," Soul mused while following his fellow teammates. He was about to call a huddle when something or perhaps someone caught his attention.

"Maka isn't a liar. She's very truthful unlike most people."

Soul raised a brow at the boy's strange accusation but shrugged it off. "So you know her personally?"

Soul noticed the boy shudder in response but he didn't question it. He simply waited for the alleged mystery player to respond. The boy was obviously nervous and Soul didn't want him to run off again by pressuring him.

"Yeah, I guess you could say she's a really good friend of mine."

"Girlfriend?" Soul asked lightly with what seemed like a scowl on his face. He really didn't like what just came out of his mouth. Why? He had no idea.

"What?! No!" The boy cried out in a strangely higher tone.

"Was that some kind of messed up voice crack?"

"Eh he…maybe," the boy uttered out softly.

"So that means you must like her, right?" Again, Soul didn't like that coming out of his mouth. What was up with him?

"NO!"

"Ok, ok, I was just asking. Chill out."

"HEY! CALL A PLAY ALREADY! YOUR GOD IS TIRED OF WAITING!"

Soul rolled his eyes and placed his helmet firmly on his head. He then pulled down on his facemask to insure his helmet was secure. Once he determined that it was, he began to motion to his offense surrounding him. "Alright guys! Huddle, now!"

Boys swarmed around him, eager to hear what play he was going to call. Yet, the most important asset stood outside the huddle. A look of sheer confusion was outlined in his expression.

"Hey! Get in the huddle already, Smallz!" Ashton called out.

The boy huffed and hesitantly joined the group. Ashton's comment clearly didn't sit well with him, Soul noticed. Being called small was uncool but in all honesty, it was the truth. The guy was short and scrawny looking. Didn't appear to be muscular in any way. More petite per se, which was strange. Petite wasn't exactly a characteristic of a teenage boy.

"Ever been in a huddle, Smallz?" Ashton questioned with a smirk.

"No," the boy retorted, "Never really played with other people before."

"What?" Ashton asked dumbfounded, "No way."

"Yes way."

"I believe we should focus on starting a play now," Kid spoke up, "Black*Star is starting to grow impatient and you all know how he acts in these kinds of situations."

"GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER GUYS! C'MON ALREADY!" Black*Star complained.

"Calm your shit, Star," Soul growled, " I'm trying to call a play right now!"

"WELL HURRY UP!"

Soul snarled and waved his bothersome, egotistical friend off as he turned to face his now groaning offense. "Ignore him," he ordered, "Just pay attention to me right now."

"So what's the play, Eater?" Kilik asked while playing with the pigskin in his hands.

"It will most likely be a running a play," Kid informed and all eyes immediately fell upon the new addition to their team.

The mystery player trembled under their gaze, Soul noticed. The guy had to be experiencing an immense feeling of pressure, so the albino decided to ease the tension.

"No running play," Soul declared, which in return, made him receive many strange looks from his teammates.

"But isn't the whole point of this to make Smallz over here stand out to Coach Sid?" Ashton questioned.

Soul sighed and ran a hand through his silvery locks. "Well yeah, Ash, that is the point. But it's also what the defense is expecting. We have to run a play they would never see coming. We'll still use MP," Soul gestured to the scrawny boy who had nearly driven him crazy this past week, "But we just can't flat out use a running play. Star would definitely see that coming and that wouldn't be cool."

The offense all nodded knowingly. If Black*Star had any intuition about what offensive play was about to be called, he would most definitely exploit it in his own _godly _way.

"So what do you propose that we do?" Kid broke the silence, making everyone focus intently on Soul.

"Give me a minute!" Soul rubbed his temples in an effort to help him think, "I'll come up with something."

"YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG!"

"Shut up and let me think, Star!" Soul barked and continued his brainstorming session. Sadly, all the plays that came to mind were of the running sorts, and that was exactly what he didn't want.

"A screen play," a small voice breathed out virtually inaudibly.

Soul Eater's head shot up almost immediately and his crimson eyes were met with a dark, concealing visor. "That's genius," he mused, "But can you catch?"

The mystery player allowed a devious grin to grace his lips. "Of course," he replied, "Wouldn't be much of a football player if I couldn't."

Soul returned the mystery player's grin. The boy was beginning to recapture the confident attitude the albino had witnessed about a week ago. "I guess we're setting up for a screen play, boys."

The players nodded in agreement and each made their way to their rightful positions.

"Hey!" Soul cried out, "I didn't call break!"

"WHO GIVES A SHIT!"

"I do, Star!" Soul yelled back, and before he could continue arguing with the blunette, he heard a giggle. A feminine giggle. He looked over his shoulder and found the mystery player standing behind him. The boy's stance and demeanor reminded him of a deer caught in headlights. "You hear that?"

The boy shook his head and quickly joined his teammates on the line of scrimmage. Soul raised a brow at this but decided to shrug it off. He really should be focusing on the task at hand instead of some random giggle that probably belonged to one of the cheerleaders on the sidelines. Still, it did seem like it came from right behind him. Soul shook the thought away and proceeded over to Kilik, his center already in his crouching stance. His head shifted to his left, where he was met with both Kid and Ashton's stern gaze. He nodded to them and turned his head to the right, where his quieter wide receiver, Akane Hoshi, resided. He gave him a quick nod as well and glanced over his shoulder at the scrawny boy behind him. The mystery player wore a grave expression and gave him a quick nod. Everyone was ready to go.

"Ready…"

Soul watched as Black*Star shifted eagerly towards the line of scrimmage, nearly getting himself flagged for encroachment. The linebacker's turquoise eyes were burning with anticipation and appeared to be focusing on the figure behind the quarterback.

"Set…"

It was dead silent. No words were spoken by anyone, not even the cheerleaders who had paused their routine to watch the spectacle before them. Ashton and Kid silently trotted down the line of scrimmage to the right side to join Akane. Their play was set up and ready to go. All he had to do now was say the magic word. Soul was starting to break a sweat. This was the moment he had been waiting for all week.

"Hike!"

As soon as the word left his lips, the players on the field sprung to life. They were no longer the statues they appeared to be moments ago. The defensive and offensive lines clashed heatedly, intentions of protection or infiltration was shown in their eyes. For a second, Soul felt sheer intimidation but quickly regained his bearings. He was supposed to focusing on the lean boy rushing to the right side of the field, preparing to turn to his quarterback with breathtaking speed to receive the ball. Soul snapped his head to the right and raised the football over his shoulder, getting ready to throw. He smirked once he noticed the mystery player stop dead in his tracks and turn to face him. It was time to show Coach Sid why this guy was their perfect halfback.

"PASS! LEFT SIDE!"

Soul cursed under his breath as the linebacker had caught onto to their plan, but he still threw a dart towards the awaiting mystery player. His eyes followed the ball anxiously, determined to not look away until he was certain a catch had been made. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding once the satisfying sound of the ball meeting the mystery player's hands was heard. He was even more relieved once he was sure the ball was safely tucked in the boy's grasp. Thank god he was right when he said he could catch, Soul thought. But he couldn't truly celebrate yet. The boy still had to either get good yardage or make a touchdown. They definitely weren't out of the woods yet. Not if Black*Star had anything to say about it.

"THIS IS WHERE YOUR GOD GETS HIS REVENGE!" Black*Star shouted as he raced across the field, ready to cut the mystery player off with a _bang_.

Soul watched in sheer horror as the boy purposely shifted his path in the direction of the oncoming blunette. "What the hell are you doing?! Choose life over death you moron!"

Soul's desperate yells were ignored as the mystery player ran even faster towards her charging adversary. What was the guy planning? The albino was quite sure Black*Star was prepared for any last minute jukes so that had to be out of the question. What was this gutsy player going to do?

"YOU CAN'T FOOL THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WITH ANY OF YOUR DUMB TRICKS!" Black*Star declared cockily, waiting for his target to make a move.

"Why would I use the same trick twice against you?"

After those words were spoken, it was as if the world had stopped turning. Well, in Soul Eater's mind it did. What he was witnessing was just too hard to believe. Nobody could have possibly seen this coming, not even the linebacker who had thought he had this scrawny boy all figured out. The mystery player had done the unthinkable; something dubbed to be a very risky move. He had, in a sense, hurdled over Black*Star's shocked form. He was soaring in the air basically. Soul didn't even think it was possible to jump to such heights until now. The mystery player was, once again, able to trick the _godly_ buffoon.

"NO WAY! I WON'T LET YOU UPSTAGE ME AGAIN!" Black*Star bellowed and threw his arms up into the air, his forearms meeting the mystery player's thin calves rather harshly, making the boy gasp in surprise. This action caused him to move downwards in midair, undoubtedly about to face-plant into the turf. "THE MIGHTY ME HAS BEATEN YOU! REVENGE IS MINE!"

As Black*Star savored his victory, everyone else watched the player in the air, now forcing his body into a front flip. Soul's eyes went wide in realization. This guy was planning on recovering from Black*Star's assault and making a mad dash to the end zone!

"You idiot! Look behind you!" A cornerback, otherwise known as Clay Sizemore, called out.

Black*Star blinked in surprise and looked over his shoulder. No words could possibly describe the shock etched into his expression as he watched the mystery player land gracefully on his feet and take off towards the end zone. He just got played. "HEY!"

Cheers erupted from the sideline along with the players on the field as the mystery player finally got the touchdown he rightfully deserved after his amazing performance. Soul smirked and glanced at Sid, who in return, gave him an approving nod. This guy was everything the albino thought he'd be. An amazing player with an undeniable love for the sport.

Soul tensed up once he heard the cheers amend into horrific gasps. He snapped his head in the mystery player's direction and his eyes went wide once again. The boy had collapsed and appeared to be holding his legs up against his chest. He was obviously in pain. Soul was about to rush to the boy's aide when a familiar outraged cry stopped him.

"BLACK*STAR YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Soul had never been so shocked in his entire life. Now this was something that he would have never saw coming. How could he? It was simply unheard of. Was his sense of hearing playing tricks on him? No. He knew that voice all too well.

"Maka?"

* * *

Her whole body grew tense once she heard her name. The pain in her legs was practically forgotten as she stood to face her audience. This was definitely not how she intended on revealing her identity, but it couldn't be helped due to Black*Star's idiocy. He nearly took out her legs!

"Maka, is that you?" She heard Soul mutter out again. The disbelief in his voice was very evident.

She sighed and removed her helmet, revealing the ash-blonde hair and emerald eyes that were previously concealed. She felt herself shudder as she examined the many expressions staring at her. Kid and Black*Star stared at her with their mouths gaping, obviously still trying to comprehend her sudden revelation. An outraged cry could be heard from the sideline, completely silencing the gasps she heard from there as well.

"N-NO WAY!" A familiar voice stammered, "I TRIED TO SEDUCE YOU! A GIRL! AHHHHHH!"

Maka cringed as recent memories of Blair's feeble attempts to put her_ ingenious_ plan into action came to mind. She may have had no interest in men, but nothing could be more awkward than a girl trying to hit on her. To be more specific, Blair had groped her and attempted to give her a kiss on the cheek in order to receive credit for _finding _her. Thank god the ash-blonde was able to avoid that nightmare.

"NO WAY! A GOD CAN'T LOSE TO A NERDY BOOKWORM!" Black*Star whined.

"I can't believe this," Kid muttered to himself.

"Girls can't play football," Ashton protested, "It's just not right!"

"Didn't see this coming," Kilik mumbled.

Maka just stood still as everybody tried to deal with the situation at hand. This was definitely not what she had wanted to happen. She was hoping to be accepted, but now it seemed like she was being rejected. She lowered her gaze to the turf at the thought of not completing her goal. Right now, that goal seemed to be fading away.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, Maka?"

Maka perked up and lifted her head to meet enraged scarlet eyes. From what she could tell, Soul Eater was angry at her for keeping her identity a secret from him. But wait. Wasn't she pissed off at him too? Oh yeah, now she remembered. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. The idiot let their shared secret slip to Blair! And what had she promised to do when she saw him?

"MAKA CHOP!"

That seemed about right. Maka Albarn narrowed her eyes at the albino as he laid in the turf, rubbing his aching skull. She was about to speak her peace but froze when she heard a deep sigh from the very man she was supposed to impress. The man with her ticket to joining the team. Without his permission to play, she might as well kiss her goal goodbye.

"Now this was certainly unexpected."

Well, this revelation pretty much went down the toilet.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 8! Maka's secret has finally been revealed! It's about time! Oh and I am aware of some of the possible "loose ends" in this chapter and I assure you that they will be addressed in the next chapter. Moving on, did you guys think the ending was right? My god I had trouble with it and I'm not sure if it's a good way to wrap it up. Oh well, I had to stop somehow. AND PLEASE TELL ME I DID A GOOD JOB DESCRIBING THE FOOTBALL SCENE. THAT WAS BASICALLY A PREVIEW (except slightly more detailed) OF HOW I'D WRITE IT DURING GAMES. SO PLEASE, I'D LIKE SOME FEEDBACK ON THAT. As stated in one of my reviews, I really don't want to screw up on writing the games like some people do when it comes to things like fight scenes. We all know how those can easily be butchered...So anyways, I hope you ended up liking it AND I EXPECT REVIEWS PEOPLE! FUTON GAINS CONFIDENCE AND IS ENCOURAGED TO WRITE FASTER WHEN SHE SEES THEM! So keep that in mind. Until next time...PEACE OUT!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys, oh and before you start panicking, this is not me saying that RTTC is being discontinued. That would be cruel of me! I'M NOT THAT MEAN PEEPS! This is me saying that it's on hiatus until school is over (which is very soon) and hopefully will be finished over the summer. I haven't been able to work on it due to school and the weather change (it's so nice outside where I live lol) but when school is over, I'll try to think of a schedule that I'll hopefully stay loyal too. HOPEFULLY. Might need some encouragement lol. Oh, and if I update anything else before school ends, that would be me trying to get back into the writing groove so when I get back on track with RTTC, it's still as awesome as ever. And if you guys have read any of my other stories, I think I should clear some of that up since I haven't updated those either. All of those stories (except the White Demon one) will be finished. Might not be soon, but I'm determined to finish what I've started. As well as add onto the collection. So, if you're not familiar with some of my other stories I'll list them, their summaries, and current status below. Sorry if I got you excited for a lame author's note but I thought you guys should know this instead of being left in the dark. **

***There's a possible new story listed at the bottom. Read summary to see if you'd like me to write it and review or PM me about it***

**_Hope's Salvation:_**

**_Apocalyptic/Zombie AU. An undead crisis has struck the continent that our Soul Eater friends and their families call home. While seeking refuge, the families become separated as their children are locked out of the proclaimed safety zone. Now the kids have to survive on their own as the undead roam around searching for them. Will they reunite with their parents? Read to find out._**

_**2 chapters and ongoing**_

**_Break Away:_**

**_Wolf AU. Soul Eater was a runaway now apart of the infamous Shibusen pack. Maka lived in the safety of an Alaskan village, yearning to be apart of something bigger. Their paths had already crossed at an early age, but what does it mean when the meet again years later? Will Soul break his pack's rules and befriend this human? And perhaps, fall in love with her as well. Soul/Maka_**

**_1st part of prologue written and ongoing (yes, this will continue if some of you were wondering)_**

**_The White Demon (2nd gen)_**

**_I thought you might want explanation as to why I'm discontinuing this story...Truth is, I've lost interest in this story and it was written when my writing skills were quite poor. It was meant to be very long and I don't have the time or the dedication to continue it. I apologize to the people that liked this story but it is done. I may even delete it. So once again, sorry. :(_**

**_Permanent hiatus_**

**_It's Been Too Long_**

**_Yes, this is a new story I'm considering adding to my collection. The first chapter (but I'll probably start with a prologue) hasn't been written yet but a summary has been made. If you guys like the idea and think I should start it, feel free to PM me or leave a review about it. I'll feel better about starting it if you guys think it's a good idea._**

**_Soul was forced to leave with his estranged rich family, leaving his beloved girlfriend and 2 year old son behind for their own protection. Now, 16 years later, he's finally returned to find his once perfect world in ruins. Can he make up for lost time? Or has he been gone too long. SoMa/family AU_**

**_Review to tell me if I should go through with this story idea! Until next time...PEACE OUT!_**


End file.
